


Hale Chronicals

by jackson_nicole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Family Reunion

Scott, Stiles and Kira were in Scott's backyard, practicing for the lacrosse try outs at the end of the summer. Things in Beacon Hills had finally settled, so the pack were able to be normal teens for once. Derek had gone down to South America to check in on Cora, and hopefully bring her back home. Over the summer, Lydia and Kira grew closer, while Stiles and Malia grew apart and eventually broke up.

"Kira! Heads up!" Scott called as he shot the ball towards Kira. Kira caught the ball and raced down to the goal, guarded by Stiles. Kira cried out as she hurled the ball at Stiles. Stiles, who stood ready and energized, saw the ball coming straight at him. He froze as the ball got closer and closer and slammed into his chest, sending him flying backwards into the net. Stiles held his chest and groaned, rolling on the ground. Scott winced and rushed to his friend, as Kira gasped and covered her mouth before following Scott.

"Oh, my God! Stiles, are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Kira said. Scott and Kira hauled the injured Stiles up and walked him to the porch.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Stiles rasped in pain.

"I'll get some ice." Kira said, rushing into the house.

"See, this is why I can't be goalie for you two." Stiles said, pulling off his shirt. Scott put a hand over the red circle that formed on Stiles' chest, drawing Stiles' pain into him. Kira came back with an ice pack and pressed it against Stiles' chest, making him squeak at the sudden cold.

"Stiles, I'm _so_ sorry." Kira said.

"Yeah. Well, that's what I get for playing with a wolf and a fox." Stiles said, shrugging. Scott and Kira chuckled and Stiles smirked.

"I think we've done enough practice for today." Scott said. Stiles gave him a look and Scott and Kira helped Stiles up. Before the trio could go inside, they saw a car pull up in front of the driveway.

"Who is that?" Kira asked. Scott and Stiles both shrugged.

"Dunno?" Stiles said.

"Can we help you?" Scott called.

"Are you Scott McCall?" The girl called back.

"Who's asking?" Stiles called. The girl gave him a look so fierce, it made Stiles jump back.

"She has to be a Hale. That's a Hale look." Stiles said. The girl parked her car and got out, walking over to them.

"I'm looking for Scott McCall. Are you him or not?" She asked, crossing her arms. Scott glanced back at Stiles and Kira, then turned back to the girl.

"Yeah. I am. Who are you?" Scott asked.

"I'm looking for Derek. Do you know where he is? He's not at his loft." The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked, scrunching up his face, getting annoyed. She gave him a look.

"I'm his sister, okay, Sherlock?" She said.

"His sister?!" The three said in unison. The girl raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah. Do you guys have a problem with that?"

"No. Sorry, just...Derek only has two sisters?" Scott said. The girl scoffed.

"Well, then they did a real good job editing those videos and pictures from when I was a kid." She said.

"He never mentioned you." Scott said.

"Yes. Well, being his youngest sister and thinking I'm dead, I wouldn't expect him to."

"Okay...so who are you?" Stiles asked.

"Are you a record player that needs to be fixed?" The girl asked, annoyed. Stiles straightened, indignant.

"Yeah, she's _definitely_ a Hale..." Stiles said.

"I'm Cora's twin, Cayla." She said.

"Cora's _twin_?!" Scott and Stiles shouted. Cayla sighed.

"Okay, do you know where Derek is or not?" Cayla asked.

"He's still in South America with Cora." Kira said. Cayla blinked.

"Why is Cora in South America?" Cayla asked, concerned.

"Why are we telling her anything? We don't know if she's really Derek's sister." Stiles said, quietly.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Cayla said. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"How do we know you're a wolf and not a hunter?" Stiles said, making a face. Cayla gave a soft, dismissive laugh, the looked at the trio, smirking, as her eyes turned red. Scott blinked and took a step toward her.

"You're an alpha? How?" Scott asked. Cayla's red eyes faded as she shrugged.

"After the fire, I ran from the hunters. I crossed paths with another pack and they took me in. I moved up, being second next to our alpha. She died and the pack wanted me as alpha." Cayla said, in a nonchalant manner.

"Who was your alpha?"

"Kali." Scott immediately turned and looked at Stiles.

"Kali? The alpha that killed Erica?" Stiles said. Cayla scoffer.

"Doesn't surprise me. We all knew that Deucalion character was bad for her and our pack. She left, and she was dead to us." Cayla said, crossing her arms and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay, overload of new information..." Stiles said, rubbing his temples. Scott chuckled.

"Yeah. Um...do you want to come inside? I can try to get a hold of Derek." Scott offered. Cayla shifted, then nodded, shrugging.

"Sure. Why not?"   
~  
While Scott tried to get a hold of Derek, Kira helped Stiles. Kira gingerly touched around the bruise that was forming on Stiles' chest. Cayla sat in a chair across from them.

"What happened to you?" Cayla asked. Stiles looked at her.

"Lacrosse practice." He said, hastily pulling his shirt down.

"Looks like you need more practice." She said, with a smirk. Stiles straightened, irritated. Kira giggled.

"Oh, she's Derek's sister, alright." Kira said. "Here. Keep this on it."

Kira pressed the ice pack on Stiles' chest and stood to find Scott.

"So why did Derek nor Cora ever mention there was a fourth Hale child? We've known Derek for a while now." Stiles asked.

"I'm the baby. I'm sure Derek didn't want to talk about losing his baby sister, and Cora didn't want to talk about losing her twin." Cayla said. "Once Derek and Cora get back, you'll see."

"If you're twins, can't you and Cora do that...twin...wolf...fuse thing like Ethan and Aiden?" Stiles asked. Cayla went sharp at Aiden's name.

"They're identical twins. It look pretty stupid having a half of two faces as one wolf, don't you think?" Stiles gave a snort.

"I don't know. That would freak _me_ out and send me running for the hills." Stiles said, with a short laugh.

"Yeah, but you look like you scare easy anyway, so..." Cayla said, smirking. Stiles blinked and made a face before standing.

"I don't like you." Stiles grumbled as he left the room. Cayla giggled and shook her head as Scott walked back in, Kira following.

"I couldn't get a hold of Derek or Cora." Scott said.

"But they could be on their way back already." Kira said, with a soft smile, trying to reassure Cayla. Cayla nodded.

"They can handle themselves. Derek has always been strong for us." Cayla said, a fond smile on her face. Scott and Kira sat on the couch next to her.

"So...you're really Derek's sister?" Scott asked.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Cayla asked.

"No." Stiles said from the kitchen doorway. Cayla looked at him.

"Stop licking your wounds and get out here." Cayla said. Stiles made a face at her and sat in the chair across from Cayla.

"Why didn't you come back when Cora did?" Scott asked.

"We both ran after the fire, but we got separated when the hunters caught us. She bolted south and I took off north. I haven't had any contact with anyone since." Cayla said.

"Anyone?" Kira asked.

"No. The last thing I heard about my family was Peter was in the hospital in a coma. Is he still there?" Cayla asked. Scott, Stiles and Kira all exchanged looks. Stiles shifted and Kira looked away. "What? What is it?"

"Um...Peter is dead. Uh, I killed him." Scott said. The air between Scott, Kira and Stiles tensed. Cayla stared at Scott for a moment, then burst into laughter. The trio blinked and stared at her, confused.

"Funny, I always thought the death of a family member was sad." Stiles said. Cayla wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Clearly, you didn't know Peter like I did." Cayla said.

"Actually, we did. He was a douche." Stiles said.

"My uncle was not a nice man. You can understand why I don't care he's dead. He got what he deserved." Cayla said, standing. "Look, I have other things to do. So...if you hear from them..."

Cayla wrote a number down and handed it to Stiles.

"Call me." Cayla turned to leave, when the front door burst open. Cayla, Scott and Kira jumped up in defense, while Stiles jumped, tipping his chair backwards. Claws and fangs drawn, Cayla and Scott inched around the corner, where Cayla came face to face with her sister. Cayla's claws and fangs disappeared as her eyes filled with tears. Cora looked over her twin, a small smile coming to her face and tears in her eyes.

"Cayla?" Cora said, her voice filled with happiness and tears. Cayla nodded, the tears spilling over and a smile spreading across her face. The two girls giggled and hugged each other tight.

"Oh, my God. How did you know I was here?" Cayla asked.

"I just...I had this feeling. I haven't felt it since the fire, so I...I knew it had to be you." Cora said. Cayla gave a wet laugh and wiped her face.

"Well, where-where's...?" Before Cayla could finish, fast, hard footsteps came up the porch stairs and Derek came around the corner. Cayla saw him and smiled.

Derek was breathing hard as he came to a stop and saw his sisters. Cayla and Cora smiled. Derek stared at Cayla, in shock. Cayla gave a small giggle.

"Cayla?" Derek said. Cayla nodded and Derek pulled her into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face. Cayla buried her face in Derek's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Derek held tight to his little sister, pressing his face into her hair, tears falling into it. "Cayla."

Scott, Stiles, and Kira stood in awe; they had never seen the big, bad Derek Hale cry this way before. Cora smiled and wiggled her way under Derek's arm and cuddled with her siblings. Derek pulled away and cupped Cayla's face.

"I thought you were dead." Derek said. Cayla shook her head.

"No. No, Cora and I got separated. Another pack took care of me." Cayla said. Derek gave a soft laugh and kissed Cayla's forehead.

"So...you _are_ a Hale..." Stiles said. The 3 turned and gave Stiles a look.   
~  
While the 3 siblings reunited and caught up, across town, Malia helped Liam learn control over his wolf.

"Come on, Liam! Concentrate!" Malia shouted, shoving more tennis balls into the ball machine. Tennis balls shout out at Liam, who scrambled around, dodging the balls.

"This isn't as easy as it looks, you know!" Liam shouts. Malia snorted.

"Yeah, it is." Malia said.

"Let's see you try it then!" Liam called. Malia smirked and shut off the machine.

"Alright then. Let's see what you got." Malia strutted over to where Liam stood and turned, getting into a defensive stance. Liam, panting, went to the machine and started it. Liam smirked and turned the machine on high. The balls shot out at Malia at high speed. Malia smirked as her eyes turned an icy blue as she easily dodged and evaded the tennis balls. Liam stood, mouth open and staring at her.

"Uh..." Malia flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Want to try again?" Malia asked.

"Okay, maybe it is that easy..." Liam said, slinking back to his spot.

"Mm-hm." Malia said. Before Malia could start the machine again, her phone went off. Malia looked at her phone.

"Scott?" Liam asked. Malia nodded then looked up.

"Derek is back...with Cora." She said. Liam shifted.

"Time for a family reunion." Liam said. Malia gave him a look. Liam raised his eyebrow and shrugged.  
~  
Cayla sat on the couch in Derek's loft. Cora brought over two mugs of tea. Cayla took one and smiled.

"Thanks, Cor." Cayla said, taking a sip. Cora watched her sister and smiled. Cayla blinked and smiled. "It's just like Mom's."

Derek, leaning against a beam, watched his sisters and smiled. Cayla and Cora settled themselves together on the couch, Scott and Kira cuddled up in a chair next to them. Stiles walked back in from the balcony, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"Alright, I just talked to Liam. He and Malia are on their way over." Stiles said. Scott looked at him.

"I thought you called Malia?" Scott asked, confused.

"Wow. Malia still isn't talking to you? The break up was 2 months ago." Kira said. Stiles shrugged.

"Wait. Who's Liam?" Cora asked.

"And Malia?" Cayla asked.

"Liam is Scott's beta." Kira said.

"And Malia is your cousin." Stiles said. Cora and Cayla blinked.

"What?! Which cousin?!" They cried.

"Who else survived the fire?" Cora asked.

"I thought only us and Peter survived?" Cayla asked. Derek shifted.

"Malia is Peter's daughter." Derek said. Cora and Cayla blinked, then laughed.

"Peter?" Cayla started.

"Has a daughter?" Cora finished.

"Are you serious?" Cayla asked.

"Unfortunately..." Derek said. He sighed and pushed himself off the beam. "But Malia is a really nice girl. She only has a few of Peter's qualities."

"I still don't understand how Peter has a daughter." Cayla said, sipping her tea.

"Well, I don't know what your parents told you..." Stiles said. Cayla looked at him, annoyed. "But you have to have sex to get a kid."

Cayla gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, you're so funny, _Chandler_." Cayla said. Stiles made a face at her.

"Look, just give her a chance, okay? She's family." Derek said.

"Alright." Cayla said.

"Fine." Cora said.

"But we're not making any promises." They said together.

"I don't think I can get used to that." Stiles said, running a hand through his hair and sitting in a chair. Cora and Cayla looked at him. Just then, the buzzer at the door sounded. Derek pointed at his sisters and have them a look as he went to the door.

"Be nice." He said, pulling the door opened. Malia and Liam walked in and Derek shut the door behind them. Malia saw Cayla and blinked.

"Who's this?" Malia asked.

"Malia..." Stiles started. Malia shot him a look.

"Wasn't talking to you." Malia said. Scott shifted and stood, Kira standing with him.

"Okay. Let's let them have their little reunion." Scott said, lacing fingers with Kira. "Stiles. Liam. Come on."

Scott led everyone out, leaving Malia and the others.

"Malia. These are my sisters. Cora and Cayla. Girls, this is Peter's daughter, Malia." Derek said, moving to stand an equal distance between Malia and the twins.

"Wait...I thought you were only bringing back Cora?" Malia asked. "And I thought your other sister died?"

"Cayla is Cora's twin." Derek said.

"Oh." Malia said. "So...you're my cousins."

"Now that we see you..." Cayla started.

"You really are Peter's daughter." Cora finished.

"Um...Thanks?" Malia said. She went down the stairs and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"How did we not know about you before?" Cora asked.

"I didn't even know about you." Malia said.

"We didn't know Malia existed until about a year ago." Derek said.

"I was adopted. Lost control one night...killed my mom and sister. I was a were-coyote until they all found me." Malia said.

"When did you find out you were one of us?" Cayla asked.

"A Hale." Cora said.

"Well, I guess they all knew before me. They hid it until about 8 months ago." Malia said.

"Let's just hope you don't end up like Peter." Cayla said.

"Meaning what?" Malia asked, shifting and crossing her arms. Derek gave Cayla a look.

"Cai." Derek warned.

"Meaning you don't turn into a psycho wolf, hell bent on being alpha." Cayla said.

"No tendencies yet." Malia said.

"Thank God for that." Cora said. Malia snorted, and Cayla smirked.

"Enough, girls." Derek said to his sisters. "Look, we just found out Peter might have another kid."

"That's why you brought me back?" Cora asked.

"No. They called me on my way to get you." Derek said.

"Okay, why didn't I know I might have a sibling out there?" Malia asked.

"This is a family issues. We need to handle it together. I asked them to not tell you until I got back." Derek did. Malia sighed.

"Who is the kid?" Cayla asked.

"All we know is he's gonna be at the lacrosse tryouts tomorrow." Derek said.

"So have Scott and Kira check him out." Malia said, shrugging her shoulders. Derek shook his head.

"This is family. You and Cayla are going." Derek said.

"What about Cora?" Malia asked.

"You really don't want 4 Hales at that school. Trust me." Cora said.

"So...Cayla is enrolling?" Malia asked. Cayla nodded.

"If this kid IS Peter's kid, then he needs a Hale to keep him in check." Cayla said. Malia shifted.

"I'm a Hale? And he'd be my brother?" Malia said.

"You're not entirely in check either, Malia. Its a pack thing. A family thing. You didn't grow up a Hale."

"All we're saying is..." Derek started, moving closer to his sisters. "Is that we Hales all have something in us, that can be triggered so they can learn to keep themselves, and the wolf, in check."

"Why can't I do it?" Malia asked.

"Its something specific. Its taught. In the way we roar. If you don't know it..." Cora started.

"You're pretty much useless and don't need to be there." Cayla finished.

"Cai." Derek said, giving her a look. Cayla shrugged. "Malia, Cayla will pick you up tomorrow. You'll know its Peter's kid when you see him."

Malia nodded and stood. "Well, nice to meet my cousins." She said.  
~  
The next day, Stiles picked up Scott and Kira for lacrosse tryouts.

"How will we even know who this kid is?" Scott asked.

"Well, if he's a Hale? I think it'll be pretty easy." Stiles said. Scott and Kira shook their heads and chuckled. As Stiles pulled into the parking lot, they saw Cayla and Malia get out of Cayla's truck. Stiles groaned. "My two favorite people."

Scott and Kira chuckled. The trio got out slinging their duffel bags over their shoulders. Stiles watched the girls and sighed. Scott clapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Just channel all that into lacrosse. You might get a good spot this year." Scott said. Stiles sighed and looked at him. Scott and Kira snickered and they trudged onto the field. Cayla looked at Malia as she stared at Stiles, pissed, then looked at Stiles.

"So what's going on with you and what's his face? Stiles?" Cayla asked.

"We dated. He broke up with me." Malia looked at Cayla. "Nothing much to tell."

Malia started for the field. Cayla turned her head slightly, an amused smirk in her face, locked her car, then started to follow Malia.

"This should be an interesting tryout." Cayla said.  
~  
2 hours into the tryouts, they still hadn't found Peter's son.

"Are we sure this kid is even Peter's son and that he's even here?!" Malia asked, frustrated. Cayla suddenly reached out and gripped Malia's thigh, squeezing gently.

"Calm yourself. We'll find him." She said, pulling her hand back. "This is what Derek was saying. You're wild. You have no control. As a Hale, in situations like this you remain calm, collected. If you know how to control your wolf, you can control everything else."

"Well, excuse me for living in the wild for years." Malia chuffed, flipping her hair.

"That's why I'm here. To help you and your brother. To learn control of yourself and your wolf." Cayla said, calmly. Malia sighed and leaned back on the bleachers.

While the girls sat, watching, Scott and Kira easily went through the drills, while Stiles struggled, his mind still half on the two Hale girls watching them.

"Come on, Stilinski!" Coach yelled. Stiles was breathing hard, his hands braced on his knees, but he pushed through. Stiles caught up with Scott and Kira.

"He-he's trying to kill me." Stiles panted. Scott chuckled and shook his head.

"Come on, Stiles. We've been practicing all summer. You've got this." Scott said. Stiles sighed and the three took off.

"Okay, this is a waste of time. I'm leaving." Malia said, standing.

"Malia..." Cayla started. Just then, both girls felt a chill go up their spines. They turned in time to see a latecomer, freshman most likely, rush onto the field. The girls listened as he argued with the coach.

"Coach, come on! Please give me a chance!" The boy begged.

"Tryouts started 2 hours ago, kid." Coach said, not looking at the boy. He sighed.

"Me and my family just moved here. I lost track of time helping my family unpack. Please. First time I screw up, you can cut me on the spot." He said. Before Coach could respond, there was a commotion on the field. Two players crashed into each other and the others around heard a sickening snap. One of the boys cried out and held his leg. Coach sighed.

" _One_ mistake and you're out." He said. The boy smiles and started putting on his equipment. "Name?"

"Felan O'Hare." He said. Coach chuckled. Felan looked at him.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were Felan." Coach said. "Go on. Get out there!"

Felan grabbed his lacrosse stick and rushed onto the field. Felan was about 14, dark hair and light blue eyes. The girls found that Felan was about 5'5", as he caught up to Liam on the field, they were around the same height.

"Felan?" Malia chuckled. Cayla sighed and looked at her. "What?"

"He wasn't a Hale, Malia. Felan is an old Irish name." Cayla said. "O'Hare is an old Irish wolf family, and the Hale family rival. Peter always broke boundaries. This doesn't surprise me."

"Okay, so..." Malia say back down next to Cayla. "If he's a Hale...why was he raised an O'Hare?"

"His mother must not have told anyone he's a Hale. He would have been killed." Cayla said. Malia nodded.

"So, if he doesn't know he's a Hale..." Malia started. Cayla nodded.

"He'll know we're Hales and he might try to kill us." Cayla said. Malia sighed and sat back, crossing her arms.

"So much for a happy reunion."  
~  
Another 2 hours passed before tryouts ended. Coach gathered everyone and named off the people who made the cut to continue tryouts the next day, on the first day of school. As everyone dispersed, Malia quickly stood and raced down the bleachers. Before she could reach Felan, Cayla stood in front of her, stopping her, pressing a hand on her stomach, pushing her back, gently.

"No. No. Not like this." Cayla said, quietly.

"Then what do you suggest?" Malia asked, giving her a look. Cayla glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

"I am Derek Hale's little sister, aren't I?" Cayla said. "Come on."

Cayla grabbed Malia's hand and they rushed off. Scott, Stiles and Kira watched them.

"They left in a hurry." Kira said, holding onto Scott's hand that was draped around her neck.

"Maybe they found the kid?" Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Kira asked, as they packed away their equipment.

"I think that new kid that came late? I mean Felan O'Hare? That sounds like a really old name." Scott said. "So either he's a wolf who's aged REALLY well, or he's in an old family. I heard Derek talking about some old wolf families besides the Hales."

"Well, he's right there." Kira said, pointing to Felan, who was putting his equipment away. "So why did they leave?"  
~  
"Seriously, Cayla?! An ambush?!" Malia whispered, fiercely. "If this kid is from an old family, he'll be able to smell us a mile away!"

"You have a better idea?!" Cayla whispered back. She sighed. "Besides, I know how to mask a smell."

Cayla pulled out a vial of oil from her bra. Malia wrinkled her nose, able to smell the contents even before Cayla opened it.

"Peppermint oil? Really?" Malia said. Cayla sighed and pulled out a glove from her pocket.

"Smell this." She said.

"It's your glove. I know."

"Will you just smell it?" Malia sighed and took the glove, holding it up to her nose.

"Like I said. It's your glove." Malia said, handing the glove back. Cayla opened the vial and let one droplet fall onto the glove and handed it back.

"Smell." Cayla said. Malia sighed and took the glove and sniffed it. Malia blinked and Cayla smirked. "Believe me now? Few drops on the pressure points...All scent goes away."

Malia sighed. "Alright, fine." She held out her arms and Cayla put the oil on Malia and herself.

"Let's go. Here he comes." Cayla said, as Felan headed towards the two. Cayla and Malia went around the bleachers, coming up behind him. Quietly, Cayla said, "we need to do this now, or we'll lose our chance."

Malia nodded and they rushed at him. Cayla tackled him and Malia held him down. Felan kicked at Cayla, kicking her in the stomach. Cayla whimpered and held her stomach, rolling onto her back before getting up.

"Damn." Cayla hissed.

"Settle down, little wolf." Malia hissed, struggling to pin Felan down.

"Get off me! Help!" Felan shouted. Malia growled and punched him, knocking him out. Cayla sighed.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Cayla asked.

"I didn't mean to." Malia said, standing. Scott, Kira and Stiles rushed over.

"What happened?!" Scott asked.

"Malia got a little too excited about meeting her new brother." Cayla said, with a sarcastic smile.

"So this is Peter's son?" Stiles asked.

"No sarcastic comments right now, Stiles. Just help us get him into my truck." Cayla said.

"So you're just going to kidnap the kid?" Stiles asked. Cayla have him a look.

"I'm sure Malia would have no problem knocking you out too." She said. Malia crossed her arms and smirked. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Help us?"

Cayla and Malia grabbed Felan's arms and Scott and Stiles grabbed his legs and carted him off to Cayla's truck. Cayla unlocked her truck and opened the back hatch, pulling back a blanket, revealing straps and locks.

"Strap him down in case he wakes up. I don't need to have my car run off the road." Cayla said. The others stared in shock. Cayla turned and blinked. "What?"

"You just have all this in the back of your car?" Stiles asked. Cayla sighed.

"Okay, Can we not do this now?" Cayla said. "I'd rather not have to deal with a pissed off O'Hare/Hale child."

"Why do you say it like that?" Kira asked, chucking Felan's bag into the truck as the others strapped him down.

"I'll explain at the loft." Cayla said. They finished strapping Felan down, Cayla and Malia jumped out and Cayla closed the door. "Meet you all there?"  
~  
Derek opened the door of his loft and stopped. Cayla, Malia, Scott, Kira and Stiles stood behind it. Scott and Stiles carried a still-unconscious Felan.

"Cayla Rose Marie!" Derek shouted, as Cayla and the others pushed their way in.

"Derek, calm down." Cayla said. Scott and Stiles carried Felan over to the couch and set him down.

" _Talk to him!_ I said _talk to him_! Not knock him out and bring him here!" Derek shouted. Cora went over to Felan to check on him.

"I didn't knock him out!" Cayla said.

"You didn't have to bring him here! Damn it, Cayla!" Derek said, walking away. Cayla rolled her eyes and sighed. Cora examined Felan and when she turned his head to look at his neck, Cora growled and stood quickly, backing away. Derek turned.

"What? What is it?" Derek asked, concerned.

"Why would you bring an O'Hare here?!" Cora shouted. Derek turned to Cayla.

"He's also a Hale!" Cayla shouted as Derek rushed to Felan. Derek turned Felan's head and hissed. On his neck was a tattoo of a triangle Celtic knot with a wolfs bane vine intertwined with it.

"That's the O'Hare family symbol, Cayla! He is NOT a Hale!" Derek said.

"He is! Malia! Back me up here!" Cayla said, turning to her cousin.

"He has to be. We both felt something when he showed up." Malia said. "He's my brother."

"I mean, come on Derek. Does it really surprise you Peter slept with an O'Hare?" Cayla asked. Derek sighed and Cora looked over Felan again.

"Can someone explain what the big deal is over this tattoo?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Every wolf family has a symbol that gets tattooed onto the next generation when they come of age." Cora said.

"So why don't any of you have one?" Stiles asked.

"I have one on my back." Derek said.

"The Triskelion? I thought that was a worldwide thing?" Scott asked.

"It is. But it is used most in our family. Every wolf we come across or make, we use the Triskelion to train them. Over the years, its become our family symbol." Derek said.

"What about Cora and Cayla?" Stiles asked. The twins looked at each other and smirked.

"Just cause you can't see them..." Cora started. Cayla smirked and didn't finish her.

"Yeah...?" Stiles pressed. Cayla and Cora gave him a look. Stiles blinked in realization. "Oh. _Oh!_ "

Stiles looked over the girls and smirked. Derek reached over and smacked Stiles upside the head.

"Hey!" Stiles shouted, rubbing his head.

"They're my sisters." Derek said. The twins smirked and giggled.

"Look, this kid is my brother." Malia said, bringing everybody back to the issue at hand.

"Either his mother didn't tell him and he was raised an O'Hare, or he knows and was hidden from his family." Cayla said. "Either way...He's a Hale."

Derek sighed. "There's only one way to find out." He said.

"Well, we have to wait until he wakes up." Cora said.

"Here's your chance." Scott said. Everyone turned as Felan stirred and opened his eyes. He looked around and once he realized he was among Hales, he say straight up and began shouting in Gaelic.

"Hey! Hey, calm down!" Malia shouted trying to restrain him. Immediately, Scott, Cayla, Cora, Kira and Stiles all started shouting over each other and trying to restrain Felan. Derek sighed and shook his head. Derek rounded the couch and stood in front of the group. He cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders.

Derek took a deep breath and a low growl started to form in the back of his throat. Cora and Cayla heard it and turned, then slowly backed away. Derek's eyes turned ice blue and roared so loud, he cracked every window in the loft. Scott, Stiles and Kira backed away while Malia and Felan stared at Derek, their eyes changing. When it was over, Derek's eyes went back to normal, as did Malia's and Felan's.

"Now...can we talk like civil people?" Derek said, crossing his arms.  
~  
"I don't believe you." Felan said, a faint Irish accent coming through. "My family hates you Hales. Why would a Hale be my father?!"

"Our uncle was..." Cayla started, glancing over at her siblings. "A very manipulative man."

"He could convince anyone of anything." Cora said.

"He could adapt his personality to any situation." Derek said.

"In other words, he was a sociopath." Stiles said. Derek, Cora and Cayla turned and gave him a look.

"Why do you keep talking about him like he's dead?" Felan asked.

Everyone got quiet. Felan looked around. "What?"

"Actually...he _is_...dead." Cayla said.

"So...so why did you bring me here?!" Felan shouted. He stood quickly, as did Cayla, holding out her hands.

"Because we thought you were adopted. Like Malia." Cayla said, nodding towards Malia, who was leaning against a beam. Felan glanced at her.

"What does she have to do with this?" Felan asked.

"She's Peter's kid too. She's your sister." Cora said.

"Wait...Peter Hale? That who you're talking about?"

"Yes. He's your father." Cayla said.

"Do you already know?" Kira asked.

"Peter Hale is seeing my mother." Felan said.

" 'Seeing' as in currently?" Stiles asked.

"Well, she hasn't heard from him in a while, so she sent me and my cousin here to find him."

"Why didn't she come herself?" Scott asked.

"My mother is sick."

"Sick how?" Cayla asked.

"She has lupus." Felan said. Derek stood quickly and took a few steps away. Cora looked at her sister and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Whoa...what just happened?" Stiles asked, watching the Hale siblings.

"Our father died of lupus...Before the fire." Cora said. Cayla shook her head and cleared her throat, turning back to Felan.

"How did your mom not know Peter is dead? It was everywhere that Peter Hale died." Cayla said.

"News doesn't get to us as quick. We live in Ireland. Strandone. Its very secluded." Felan said. Everyone stayed quiet for a whole. "Are you sure Peter is my father?"

"Yes. Didn't you notice when I roared only you and Malia felt something? That roar only triggers something in Hales." Derek said. "Think about it. Would you be this complacent about being among and told you're a Hale? Be able to talk about your mother being sick?"

"Well, I..." Felan blinked, thinking. "No. My grandfather always told me Hales were mean, nasty, and manipulative."

"No. That's just Peter." Cora said.

"How long have the O'Hares and Hales hated each other?" Scott asked.

"Years. As far back as werewolves have been around. So far as we know..." Derek said.

"How do you know Peter was dating your mom?" Stiles asked.

"He's the only Peter my mother knows. She told me my grandfather could never find out."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Cora asked. Felan nodded. Cayla swiped through her phone for a picture of Peter.

"Is this him?" Cayla asked, showing Felan her phone.

"Yeah...he's a bit younger in the picture but, yeah that's the guy that comes to see my mother." Felan said. He looked at the siblings and Malia. "He's really my father?"

"Yeah. Malia is your sister and we're your cousins." Cayla said. Felan say back and sighed.

"Well...what now? All my mother ever told me about my father was 'it didn't work out'." Felan said. "I'm here with my cousin. He's going to be looking for me!"

Cayla tossed him the vial.

"Peppermint oil. The only place he can track you to is the school." She said. "Look, we'll drop you off back at the school..."

"But we want to keep in contact with you." Cora finished.

"Why? I can't be seen with Hales. My grandfather finds out..."

"Felan...You could be the key to ending a thousand year old feud." Derek said.  
~  
"No, Grandfather. I haven't seen him since he left for that lacrosse tryout." The man paced his room, speaking in hushed tones and stealing worried glances at his shut and locked door. "No I haven't told him! Achaius would be furious if he knew I lost him!...Felan is his nephew, Grandfather..."

Outside, a car pulled into the driveway. The man rushed to the window and drew back the curtain.

"Tiarna a shábháil dùinn. He's back...Grandfather, ta brónarm. I have to go." The man hung up and sighed. Hesitantly, he unlocked and opened the door, going down the spiral staircase to meet Achaius at the door.

"Finn." Achaius said. Finn bowed in respect. Achaius looked around. "Where's Felan?"

"Achaius...I..." Finn couldn't speak. Achaius set his bags down.

"Finnick Gratian O'Hare." Achaius said, his eyes turning blue.

"Father, please! I don't know. I dropped him off at that school and he hasn't been home." Finn said, taking a fearful step away from his father. Achaius shook his head.

"You were supposed to be watching him, Finn! There are Hales in this town and they will do anything to get their hands on us!" Achaius shouted.

"How would they know we're here?!" Finn said.

"They're Hales!" Achaius shouted.

"What does that even mean?! You've told us that our entire lives, but you never explained!" Finn shouted back.

"It means they're bad people, Finn! Go and bring him back! I don't want to see you here again unless he's with you!" Achaius shouted, pointing to the door. Finn sighed and shook his head, grabbing his keys as he walked out the door.  
~  
Derek pulled up in front of the school, Cora, Cayla, Malia and Felan in the car with him. Felan got out, slipping his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"If you need us, call, okay?" Cayla said, giving him a gentle smile.

"Me and Cayla will be at school tomorrow, so, we can talk more then." Malia said. Cayla glanced back at her cousin. Malia watched Felan, unsure of her feelings at having a new brother.

"What happens if my family finds out?" Felan asked, slight fear in his voice.

"Cora and Malia will be with you tomorrow. Anything happens they'll call me. Anything happens when we aren't, call." Derek said.

"Felan. You're family. We protect our family." Cora said. Felan nodded and smiled, slightly. He took a few steps back from the car and Derek took off. Felan sighed and pulled out his phone to call his cousin, although it was unnecessary.

"Felan!" Felan looked up as Finn sped up to him in his car. Finn put the car in park and got out, going to his cousin. "Where the hell have you been?! Its 10 O'clock at night!"

"Finn, calm down. I stayed back with the coach and I met some new friends and went out." Felan lied.

"And you couldn't call?! You weren't home when Achaius got back!" Finn said. Felan saw the fear in his cousins eyes.

"He didn't..."

"No. He was more concerned about you. The prodigal grandson..." Finn said, kicking a rock. Felan sighed.

"Finn, I didn't ask for this." Felan said.

"I was next in line before you were born, now I...Its like I'm your flunky." Finn said.

"You know I don't think of you like that. You're my best friend."

"You might see it like that! To everyone else I'm just the insignificant grandson." Finn said. Felan sighed.

"Okay, look, when we get back, I'll tell Achaius it was my fault, okay?" He said.

"It won't matter! I should have called you. I should have been looking for you. My father will spin it every which way to make it my fault!" Finn shouted.

"Finn..."

"Oh, shut up. Just..." Finn sighed. "Just get in the car."

Finn got back into the car. Felan sighed and put his bag into the trunk.


	2. First Day

Derek rushed around the loft, while Cayla and Cora calmly gathered Cayla's things.

"Don't go anywhere, with anyone, do you hear me?!" Derek said. Cora and Cayla looked at each other and giggled. "Well, Scott, Malia and them are fine...But no one else!"

"Derek. Will you calm down?" Cora said. "Cayla can handle herself. She _is_ an alpha, for God's sake."

Cayla smirked and slipped her bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Derek. If anything happens, I'll call you, okay?" Cayla said. She went to Derek and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want anything to happen to you again." Derek said, nuzzling her hair. Cayla smiled, pressing half her face into Derek's chest as he hugged her.

"Easy, Papa Wolf." Cayla said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Alright. Go on. Malia's probably waiting." Derek said. Cayla hugged her sister and left. Derek immediately went to the balcony and looked over, watching the car arms crossed. Cora laughed, softly, and followed her brother outside.

"Derek, you need to stop worrying." Cora said. Derek gave her a look.

"How are you not worried?" He asked.

"Because she's my twin sister and I know she can handle herself." Cora said, looking up at Derek. Derek sighed and watched the girls get into the car. After Stiles and Malia broke up, Derek offered her a space at the building. Cora wrapped her arms around Derek's and rested her head on his shoulder. "You can trust her, you know?"

"I know...But if there are more O' Hares here...We can't trust anyone but the pack." Derek said. he kissed Cora's forehead and they both watched as Cayla and Malia sped off.  
~  
"If you see any Hales today, you steer clear of them, you hear?" Finn said, as Felan got out of the car.

"Yes, Mum." Felan said, sarcastically. Finn gave him a look.

"I mean it, Fel. And come right back after school." Finn said, shifting and rubbing his side. Felan glanced down at the black and purple bruise that formed on Finn's side.

"Why won't you just tell me what he does? I'll tell Grandfather and..."

"It won't help. Just...Go to school." Finn said, speeding off. Felan sighed.

"Family drama?" Stiles asked, him, Scott and Kira coming up behind him. Felan turned and gave him a look.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Just...My uncle is here with me and Finn. He's...Not a nice guy." Felan said.

"Neither was Peter." Stiles said. Kira smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Peter is his dad, Stiles." Kira said. Stiles grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sure Peter didn't beat the living hell out of his kids and family..." Felan said.

"He abuses you?" Scott asked, exchanging glances with Stiles and Kira. Felan shook his head.

"No. My grandfather would kill him if he hit me." Felan said. The trio began to press him further, but they were interrupted by Lydia.

"Hello, hello." Lydia said, skipping up to the group, a bright smile on her face. The group turned and Kira, Scott and Stiles smiled.

"Hey, Lydia." Kira said, hugging her. Lydia hugged her back.

"Hey. How was your summer?" Lydia passed over everyone and stopped at Felan. "Who are you? Who is this?"

"This is Felan. He's...Peter's son." Scott said. Lydia blinked.

"I'm sorry. Peter's _what_?" Lydia asked, looking at Felan.

"Peter's son. We found out about him after Derek left to get Cora." Kira said.

"Wait. Cora's back?" Lydia asked.

"With her twin sister, Cayla." Stiles said, sarcastically upbeat with a sarcastic smile. Lydia rubbed her temples and gave an exasperated huff. "Shouldn't go to France next time."

Lydia gave him a look.

"Okay, so, have you met her?" Lydia asked. Scott opened his mouth to explain, but Lydia cut him off. "No. Forget it.."

She turned to Felan.

"I'm sorry. If you're Peter's son...That means you're a wolf?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. What else would I be? A wood nymph?" Felan said. Scott and Stiles chuckled and Kira bit back her laughter, as Lydia shifted her weight, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you're a Hale all right." Lydia said. Just then, Cayla pulled up next to Stiles' Jeep, and her and Malia got out.

"And that's my cue to leave." Stiles said, as he and Malia made eye contact and her demeanor changed instantly. Lydia turned.

"You two can't even be in the same vicinity? It's been two months." Lydia said.

"That's what I said." Kira said, smirking. Stiles looked at the two girls, then gave a hearty sarcastic laugh, then silenced.

"Yeah, well, when you have a wild were-coyote hot on your ass after you end a rather lengthy relationship...Come talk to me." Stiles said, shifting his backpack and going into the school. Cayla and Malia reached the group, Malia and Felan shifting awkwardly and giving each other small smiles.

"So. You're the twin?" Lydia asked, looking Cayla over.

"And you are...?" Cayla asked, looking Lydia over. Lydia pursed her lips, an unamused look on her face.

"Cayla, this is Lydia Martin." Scott said. "She's..."

"A banshee. I know." Cayla said. Lydia blinked, surprised, as did the others.

"Did Derek tell you?" Scott asked. Cayla shook her head.

"No. I can see it...Almost smell it on her" Cayla said, her eyes flashing red. Lydia blinked and glanced around at the group. She looked at Cayla.

"You're an alpha? How?" Lydia asked. Cayla looked at Scott.

"How many more people am I going to have to explain this to?" She asked. Scott chuckled.

"Just Lydia." Scott said.

"Long story, short, after the fire, me and Cora got separated. Another pack picked me up, our alpha abandoned us, I became alpha." Cayla said, shifting her bad on her shoulder. Lydia turned down the corners of her mouth, briefly, giving a small nod.

"Alright...So...Why are you here?" Lydia asked. "At the school, I mean."

"Derek had me enroll to...Essentially train, Malia and Felan. They might be Hales, but they weren't raised Hales." Cayla said. "Especially with Felan being an O'Hare...We need to prepare ourselves."

"Prepare? For what?" Lydia asked.

"The O'Hare family have been the Hale family rival for thousands of years. Felan is the _only_ child in existence to be a Hale and O'Hare. Were my mother and father still here, this would have been solved when Felan was born." Cayla said.

"Since it wasn't, and were it found out now, before we can figure everything out, it might end in bloodshed. For our families AND Beacon Hills." Felan said.

"So, what do we do?" Lydia asked.

"She's part of the pack?" Cayla asked, looking at Scott. He nodded and Cayla turned to Lydia. "Meet us after school. we're all going back to the loft to plan."

"Alright. Sounds good." Lydia said. There was a moment of silence, then madness descended on the group, as they began to walk into the school. Lydia and Kira chattered away about Lydia's vacation, Scott interjecting every now and then, while Cayla, Malia and Felan talked about Felan's family.  
~  
Cayla got her class schedule and Malia showed her her first few classes before going to her own. Cayla wandered into her class, late, and staring at her schedule.The door behind her slammed shut and the entire class turned to look at her. Cayla took notice and her head shot up and she looked around. She flashed a quick smile at the class before turning to the teacher, Coach Finstock.

"Sorry. Is this Econ? You're Coach Finstock?" Cayla asked.

"It is. I am, and you're late, uh...Miss Hale.." Coach and the class, minus Stiles, all seemed mesmerized by the fact she was a Hale. Coach looked at Cayla then back at his chart, then back at Cayla. "Hale? You-You're a Hale? As in Derek Hale?"

Cayla shrugged, indifferent. "He's my brother." She said, glancing around at the class. Her eyes met Stiles' and Cayla pursed her lips, slightly, raising her eyebrows. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then...There seems to be an empty seat next to Mr. Stilisnki" Coach said, indicating the desk next to Stiles. Cayla nodded and took her seat.

"Why did you run off?" Cayla asked, her voice low. Stiles glanced at her as they, and the rest of the class, opened their books while Coach droned on.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"When me and Malia showed up. You saw us, or her, and booked." Cayla said.

"No, I just had somewhere to be." Stiles said.

"Where? It's the first day."

"I..." Stiles stopped, unsure of what to say. Cayla looked at him, a smirk on her face, waiting. "...Had to meet some friends..."

Cayla raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "You have friends outside the pack?" She asked, amused.

"Oh, is it such a shock?"

"You don't seem like the type...Scott was your childhood friend, you two were more or less outcasts, at least until he got bitten, now you part of the pack, am I in the ballpark?" Cayla asked. Stiles stared at her. Cayla gave a light laugh and smirked. "Judging by your stunned silence, I'll take that as a yes."

Stiles made a low mocking laugh and made a face, flipping open his textbook. Cayla giggled and sat back.  
~  
By 4th period, Cayla had been in classes with Scott, Kira, Lydia and Malia. At lunch, she followed Lydia to meet up with the rest of the pack. They slipped into their seats, Kira cuddling up to Scott and starting a friendly a friendly conversation with Lydia, Liam across from Malia, Felan to her right and Stiles happily sandwiched between Cayla and Malia.

"So how's the first day?" Scott asked. Cayla and Felan looked at each other, then at Scott. Scott chuckled. "I was talking to you both."

Felan shrugged. "It's been okay." He said.

"Ready for tryouts today?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Felan said, his eyes lighting up in happiness. "Plus it gives me an excuse to be out later than I'm supposed to be."

Scott and Stiles chuckled.

"What about you, Cayla?" Kira asked.

"School is school." Cayla said, picking apart her sandwich.

"Ooh, calm down. No need for the enthusiasm." Stile said, sarcastically. Cayla gave him a look.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Cayla said. She glanced out the cafeteria window at the woods behind the school. She felt her heart flutter at her thought. "I-I'll catch up with you guys later."

Cayla stood, still staring at the woods, and tossed her food, hurrying outside.

"That was random." Liam said, watching Cayla rush outside, along with the rest of the group.

"Is she okay?" Kira asked, glancing around. Malia finished her food and stood.

"I'll go talk to her." She said.  
~  
Cayla made her way across the lacrosse field and to the woods. She checked around before stashing her bag by a tree and taking her jacket and shoes off. Cayla cracked her neck and tilted her head back, closing her eyes, as her claws and teeth extended.She let out a low growl, her eyes turning red, and sighed. She tilted her head back down, a satisfied smile coming across her face, then she took off.

Cayla ran and ran and ran. The wind slammed against her, sending her hair flying behind her. She weaved in and out of the trees, jumped over fallen logs, soared over the ditches. Slowly, but surely, satisfaction and content washed over her. Oh, how she missed this feeling. Both with her family and her pack. The feeling brought her back to times before the fire, being in these woods that she grew up in. When Cayla, Derek, Cora and Laura would often sneak out, late at night, and run through the woods.

As she ran, she turned her head and saw Cora running beside her. Only this was the Cora she knew as a child. Time seemed to slow as her vision went on. Cora's young face was smiling and filled with laughter. Laura came up behind Cora, again, a young Laura. Her face, too, held laughter and happiness. Cayla smiled and turned to look at the other side. A young Derek ran beside her. He smiled at his sisters, his laugh slowly coming to greet her ears.

As Cayla looked ahead of her, her vision shattered and she came to a screeching halt to stop her from crashing into Malia, who stood before her. Cayla slid in the dirt, pitching forward into a somersault, and rolling to a kneeling position in front of her. Cayla flipped her hair back, looking up at her cousin, breathing hard.

"Having fun?" Malia asked, smirking, her arms crossed. Cayla sighed and stood, brushing herself off.

"I needed to get out. I'm not used to being in a cage." Cayla said, brushing her hair to one side.

"School isn't a cage." Malia said, nodding toward the school.

"Sure feels like it." Cayla said, the two girls walking back. "I was going to lose my mind if I stayed there another second."

"Lose control, you mean?" Malia asked. "I thought Hales kept control."

Cayla stopped and looked at Malia, then kept walking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cayla asked, offended. Malia stopped and turned to her.

"How are you supposed to teach us control if you have none?" Malia asked. Cayla shifted, her eyes flashing red.

"I have complete control. Forgive me if I need to discipline myself back to my old life and not the life of an alpha who needs to take care of her pack." Cayla spat. She moved closer to Malia, getting in her face. "If you'd rather fend for yourself, be my guest. But you lose control and you condemn us all. Your friends, your family, your pack."

Malia shifted and ran her tongue over her teeth, irritated.

"Don't you dare lecture me, Malia. If I'm ever close to losing control, I know how to get it back. You, however, do not. I came out here to clear my mind and regain total control. One of the many things we will teach you and Felan." Cayla said. The distant bell ringing met the girls' ears. "We're going to be late."

Cayla pushed past Malia to get her bag. Malia barred her teeth, briefly, then followed her.  
~  
5th period was English for both Cayla and Stiles. When Cayla walked into the class, they both saw each other, sighed and rolled their eyes. Cayla took her seat as the teacher walked in.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Steinbrecher. I trust you all had a wonderful summer. We're going to dive right into our first project for the quarter." He said. The class groaned. "I know, I know. But it's really not going to be as bad as you think."

Mutters rippled through the class. Mr. Steinbrecher cleared his throat and pulled out his seating chart and a stack of papers.

"All right. Settle. Your project will be done in pairs, and yes, I will be picking them." Another loud groan came from the class. "Now. Your project is to write a dramatic screenplay and film it. You can enlist the help of your friends and family, but you and your partner must have at least 3 lines, if not more."

Mr. Steinbrecher handed out papers to the first person in each row.

"Pass these back, please. you must use 3 lines from at least one of these books or plays. Choose one you both agree on, and read through to find your inspiration." He said, returning to his desk. "Now, for your partners..."

Mr. Steinbrecher prattled off he partners, while both Stiles and Cayla prayed to get different partners. But as the names were called out, and got fewer and fewer, and theirs weren't called, they slowly lost hope.

"Mr. Stilinski..." Stiles straightened and Cayla made a pained face, waiting. "You'l be partnered with Miss Hale."

They both deflated sighing.

"Very well. You have your partners, find them and start brainstorming. You have half an hour." Mr Steinbrecher sat at his desk and set a timer. "Go."

Chaos descended on the room, as the sounds of desks and chairs scraping filled the room. Everyone moved to groups, except for Stiles and Cayla. They sat at opposite ends of the room and while the others gathered and planned, they remained seated. They turned to look at each other and stared for a moment. Then Stiles sighed, got up and went to sit by Cayla.

"I guess we have to do this...I'm sure we can incorporate a slap in there somewhere." Stiles said.

"I might hurt you if we do." Cayla said.

"No. I meant me." Stiles said, looking at her. Cayla gave him a look. Stiles sighed. "Okay, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I guess we can not involve my brother in this..." Cayla said. Stiles looked at her, confused. "Oh, please. If we did manage to convince him, he would get too into it...Especially it meant smacking someone."

"Yeah, he doesn't like me a lot..." Stiles said, rubbing his chin. "What about the pack?"

"I'd rather not include more people than necessary."

"Who's gonna film it?" Stiles asked.

"Okay, one or two people from the pack..."Cayla said.

"So, it's just the two of us in the film?"

"I think it'll be easier that way. We can still make it dramatic...We don't like each other, so, there's that." Cayla said, giving a smirk. Stiles sighed and looked over his sheet.

"What do you want to do? Line wise, I mean..." Stiles said.

"I dunno? I was thinking Great Gatsby." Cayla said.

"I thought Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare? Seriously? That is so cheesy. And typical."

"How? Shakespeare is classic."

"And the easy way out! You just go online, find a passage and use it. No thought process at all."

"The Great Gatsby is to complicated...No one has read Gatsby."

"I have. It's a great book. And I'm sure we can find something from it."

"Gatsby doesn't have a lot of drama. Shakespeare on the other hand...All he is is drama." Stiles said. Cayla sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are so stubborn." Cayla said.

"Ha! Hi, Kettle? This is Cayla. You're black..." Stiles said, holding his phone up to his ear, pretending to be on a call. Cayla narrowed her eyes at him.

"Really? You're quoting Friends?"

"Okay, look. Can't we just find something else we can agree on?"

"I guess." Cayla said. "Well what do you want to do then?"

Stiles gave her a look.

"Oh, shut up." Cayla said. "We can find stuff tonight, I guess."

"Yeah. I guess." Stiles said, shifting in his seat. Cayla sighed and sat back.  
~  
After school, Stiles, Scott, Kira, Liam and Felan all met on the lacrosse field, while Lydia, Cayla and Malia hung out in the bleachers.

"So, you're a Hale?" Liam asked, watching Felan, as they all did stretches.

"Apparently." Felan said, giving a chuckle. Liam smirked.

"So..." Stiles moved over to the two. "Why do you need an excuse to be out?"

"My uncle. He knows there are Hales here and I'm the next in line to be the family alpha. I'm to be totally and completely protected. He didn't even want me to try out for lacrosse." Felan said.

"What changed his mind?" Scott asked. Felan smirked.

"I'm the next in line to be family alpha." Felan said. The group laughed.

"You're going to come to the loft with us all after tryouts, right?" Kira asked.

"I'm going to try. Finn might be coming to pick me up." Felan said.

"Eh. We can figure something out. Don't worry." Stiles said, smirking. Felan chuckled, as did Stiles, as he glanced up into the stands. The 3 girls sat and chattered away. A whistle blew, loud, and Coach walked onto the field.

"All right! Line up!" Coach shouted. The players lined up and Coach put them through drills.

"Stiles is really odd." Cayla said, watching him. Lydia and Malia looked at each other and laughed.

"You're just now noticing that?" Lydia asked, smirking.

"I believe Derek's exact words were, 'hyperactive spazz'." Malia said. Cayla smirked, watching the field.

"Yeah...That sounds like Derek." Cayla said. She bit her lip, slightly, her face taking on a worried look. "How has he been the last few years?"

Lydia looked at her. "He's been okay. He seemed better when Cora showed up." Cayla nodded.

"Yeah. The 3 of us were always really close. Laura was closer to Mom." Cayla said, quietly. Malia watched her cousin and Lydia covered her hand, comforting her. Cayla gave a light smile. "We always snuck out and went running at night. I miss that a lot."

Lydia gave her a soft smile, sliding a comforting arm around her.

"You're all back together now. Plus Malia and Felan. You have your family Cayla." Lydia said. Cayla nodded.

"I know...But it's not really the same." Cayla said. Malia gave her cousin's hand a small squeeze and looked out onto the field, at Stiles. Malia shifted and her claws came out, digging into Cayla's hand. Cayla winced and looked down. She looked at Malia and nudged her. Malia turned to her.

"What?" Malia asked. Cayla stood.

"Come on." Cayla took Malia's hand and the girls walked down the bleachers and deep into the woods behind the field.

"Why are we here?" Malia asked. Cayla took off her shoes and her shirt. "And why are you taking off your clothes?"

"It makes you feel more free. Come on." Cayla prodded. Malia sighed and pulled her shirt off. She kicked off her shoes and took off her socks and Cayla dug her toes into the dirt, tilting her head back. Malia watched her. "Tilt your head back and close your eyes."

"Why?" Cayla shot her head back up. Malia sighed and did what Cayla said.

"It's part of the training." Cayla said, tilting her head back again and closing her eyes. "Feel the dirt. Be in it. There's nothing here, but us. No Stiles, nothing."

Malia sighed. "Alright."

"Now...Listen. Hear the wind, the trees, the creatures." Cayla said. Malia took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Smell the dirt. The trees. The air."

Malia let out a slow, relaxing breath. She suddenly felt a calm, cool sensation come over her.

"You feel it?" Malia gave a soft giggle.

"I'm...Feeling something." Cayla smiled.

"Good." Cayla opened her eyes and looked at Malia. "Look at me."

Malia looked at Cayla and Cayla smirked and shifted.

"Now...Try to keep up." Malia blinked, confused. Cayla laughed and took off running. Malia smirked and took off after her.  
~  
On the field, Coach put everyone through a rigorous tryout, cutting people as he went. As the day neared the end, Scott, Stiles and Kira had all made the team for sure. Liam and Felan were the only ones who's lacrosse fate hung in the balance.

"O'Hare! Look alive out there!" Coach shouted. Felan sighed and took off.

"Come on, dude! You were awesome yesterday." Liam said, catching up to him, then passing him. Felan sighed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, letting his wolf take over his reflexes. His eyes snapped open, a bright golden color and a smirk came over his face. He let out a low growl and took off, intercepting a pass.

"Good, Felan! Good!" Coach shouted. Scott, Stiles and Kira cheered him on from the sidelines."McCall, Stilisnki! You're in!"

Scott and Stiles pulled on their helmets on, grabbed their sticks and ran onto the field as two other players ran off.

"Felan! Pass it!" Scott shouted. Felan ran up next to Scott and hurled the ball at him. Scott caught it, just before Felan was blocked by two players. Scott caught up to Stiles and passed the ball to him. Stiles caught it as Felan broke free of his blockers.

"Stiles!" Felan shouted. Stiles heaved the ball at Felan, who caught it. Felan sprinted downfield, hauling the ball into the goal.

"That's what I'm talking about! Good hustle!" Coach called, clapping. "Switch teams!"

The other two teams of hopefuls stood and took to the field as the others left it. Scott and Stiles clapped Felan and Liam on the back.

"Good job, guys." Scott said.

"Felan, have you played before?" Stiles asked, the four going to the benches with Kira and taking off their helmets.

"A bit back home." Felan said, smirking.

"You're a great player, Felan." Kira said. He smiled.

"Thanks. You guys are great too." Felan said. Coach came over to the group.

"McCall. Stilisnki. Kira. Congrats. You're on the team. First line" Coach said, giving hem a warm smile "O'Hare. Dunbar. You two will join them."

Coach gave them all a nod, then left. The group cheered and hugged each other and Lydia came down to join them.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

"We all made it!" Kira shouted. Lydia smiled and hugged her.

"That's great!"

"Where's Malia and Cayla?" Scott asked. Lydia shrugged.

"Malia was upset, so her and Cayla went to the woods." Lydia said.

"I'll go check on them." Scott said, taking off his equipment. Scott jogged over to the edge of the woods and looked around. He didn't see the girls or any sign of them, but he caught Cayla's scent and followed it. He followed her scent to Cayla and Malia's discarded clothes. Confused and concerned, Scott looked around. Hearing growls, Scott took off.  
~  
Cayla growled and jumped up, swinging from the branches and flipped to land in a crouch. Cayla tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at Malia, smirking. Malia scoffed and rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Show off." Malia said. She ran and jumped, soaring over the large ditch Cayla crouched in. Cayla watched as her cousin soared over her. Malia slid in the dirt as she landed, looking back at Cayla. Cayla let out a growl and took off, heading at Malia. Malia giggled and took off.

The two laughed as they ran growling at each other. They ran through the woods rounding back to where they started. As they neared the spot, suddenly, in front of them was Scott. They saw him and screamed, startled. Scott shouted, startled as well. They slid to a stop.

"Scott...What are you doing here?" Cayla asked, breathing hard.

"Looking for you. I saw your clothes...I got worried." Scott said.

"No. We were just running. It's a Hale training tactic." Cayla said, tying her hair back and walking to her shirt and shoes. Scott looked at Malia.

"You seem different...Calmer." Scott said. Cayla smirked and watched.

"The run helped. I feel calm. For once." Malia giggled. Cayla tossed Malia her shirt. Malia caught it and pulled it on. Malia went to Cayla and pulled on her shoes. Scott turned and followed the cousins.

"Stupid question...How is running a tactic?" Scott asked. Cayla smirked and pulled on her shoes.

"When a wolf gets angry, it has a lot of power. When you run; you jump, you climb. You're free." Cayla said. "Being free is what tames the wolf."

"Why didn't it work on Derek?" Scott asked, giving a chuckle. Cayla looked at him.

"He used to only run with us. Me and my sisters. Losing them, I can understand his Grumpy Cat-ness." She said. Scott held up his hands in defense.

"Okay. Sorry I asked." Scott said. Scott and the girls walked back to the field.

"So, what happened?" Cayla asked as they reached the group.

"We all made it." Liam said, happily. Cayla and Malia smiled.

"That's awesome. So now we have to come watch every game?" Cayla teased. They gave each a hug, except for Stiles, who they gave a pat on the back. "Okay, so tryouts are over...Can we go back to the loft?"

"Yeah. Because I told Finn tryouts ran late. I've got about 2 hours." Felan said, smirking.

"Okay, we'll all meet there in 20. Sound good?" Scott said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Lydia, Cayla and Malia left the field, going to their cars, while the others went to the locker rooms to change.

"So, why were they in the woods?" Liam asked.

"I guess Malia got ticked off about Stiles, so Cayla took her into the woods to run. She said it was a training tactic." Scott said.

"It is. My mum used it for me too." Felan said, pulling off his jersey and undershirt. Scott looked at him as he pulled off his jersey.

"Really? She said it was a Hale training tactic." Scott said.

"Well, I was the only one who went running. My cousins just destroyed stuff to control the rage." Felan said.

"I thought you didn't know you were a Hale until we told you?" Stiles asked.

"My mum had to have known. I was taught differently than my cousins. I thought it was because I was next in line, but no one else was ever taught like me." Felan said.

"Maybe Derek can explain it." Liam said, pulling on a t-shirt.  
~  
Cayla and Malia climbed into Cayla's truck and took off.

"What did you even see in Stiles though? He's so..."

"Stiles?" Malia asked. Cayla laughed.

"I think Derek was right when he called Stiles a 'hyperactive spaz'." Cayla said. Malia giggled.

"Stiles is very sweet. And he cares about his friends and family. He's a good guy." Malia said.

"Sounds like you're still in love with him." Cayla said, glancing at Malia. Malia sighed.

"It's complicated." Malia said.

"Of course it is." Cayla teased.  
~  
The girls reached the loft and parked, just as Lydia pulled up. The three got out and went inside.

"So, Cora is back?" Lydia asked. Cayla nodded, a smile on her face.

"Yes. She is. And Derek is as big brother wolf as ever." Cayla said, smirking. The girls stepped onto the lift and was about to close it, when the others showed up.

"Wait for us!" Scott called. Malia grabbed the door, just before it slammed shut and lifted it. The others ducked under and piled in. Cayla pressed the button and the lift rose. They reached the top floor and filed out. Cayla went to the door, unlocked it and slit it open. Derek and Cora looked up, the pair hunched over old papers.

"About time you showed up." Cora said, leaving her brothers' side and going to her sister.

"Lacrosse tryouts." Scott said, going over to stand by Derek, looking over the papers. The twins embraced and nuzzled each other's hair. They smiled at each other and kept arms around each other, going to stand next to Derek.

"What is all this?" Stiles asked. "It looks old."

"It is old. It's the Hale and O'Hare family trees." Derek said.

"How do you have the O'Hare family tree?" Felan asked, running his fingers over his name.

"Every wolf family has every wolf family tree. It was used to keep track of the families." Derek said. The group looked over the names.

"Why is Peter's name red?" Liam asked, pointing to Peter's name.

"Because he's dead. These pages are enchanted by each pack's Druid. It shows when someone has died by burning their name in red, and when they are born by the name in white." Cora said.

"The gold and black means they are either in training to control their wolf..." Cayla said, pointing to Malia's name, that pulsed in gold. "Or, they've reached maturity and have complete control over their wolf."

Cayla ran her fingers over her, Cora's and Derek's names. Felan looked over his family tree and saw his mother's name.

"Why is my mother's name half red?" He asked, tears filling his eyes. Cora punched Derek's arm.

"I thought you took care of that!" She shouted. Derek sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Felan looked at Derek.

"Why is it red?!" Felan shouted. Cayla grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "Tell me!"

"Felan..." Cora started.

"She's dying." Derek said, plainly, looking up at Felan. Felan's face fell.

"No, she's not. She's sick but she's not dying! The doctors said they can treat it!" He shouted.

"We don't now what happened, but these trees never lie, Felan. It happened earlier...She's dying." Cora said, her voice soft. Felan's eyes burned gold and filled with tears A choked sob caught in his throat, as did a growl.

"Felan." Cayla said gripping his shoulder tighter. Felan growled louder and shoved at Cayla, sending her flying across the room. Cayla slammed into one of the steel beams and dropped, sending everyone scrambling. Derek and Scott held Felan back as he fought them, tears falling down his face. Cayla whimpered and rolled onto her stomach, picking herself up. Cora, Lydia and Stiles helped her up. Kira and Malia helped the boys hold Felan down.

"Cayla, are you okay?" Cora asked, worried. Cayla nodded, holding her back.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Cayla said, pained. Stiles and Cora put Cayla's arms around their necks and helped her to the couch. Cayla winced and whimpered.

"Turn around, Cai." Cora said. Cayla folded her legs and turned her back to Cora, slowly. Cora lifted her shirt and pressed her hands against Cayla's back., drawing her pain into herself. Cayla exhaled, slowly. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Cayla said. Cora pulled her shirt down and helped her stand.

"Felan! Calm down!" Derek shouted. Felan's fangs and claws were extended and he was thrashing around, shouting in Gaelic.

"Felan, good lord! Calm the hell down!" Malia shouted. Felan continued and the others tried to hold him down. Finally, Malia got fed up and punched him, knocking him out. Felan went limp and stopped fighting. Derek sighed and they set him on the couch.

"Was the completely necessary, Malia?" Derek asked. Malia shrugged.

"He stopped, didn't he?" Malia said. Cora sat next to him, pushing his hair out of his face.

"You didn't have to punch him." Cora said. Derek went to Cayla.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Cayla nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, putting a comforting hand on his. Derek smiled, slightly, relieved.

"So do we wait until he wakes up?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. He was the one we needed to talk to in the first place." Derek said, looking at Malia. Malia sat in the chair next to the couch, chewing her nail. She looked at Derek and shrugged.

"Sorry..." She said.  
~  
"I told him to be home, father!" Finn said, pacing the room, dialing Felan's number, over and over. Achaius sat in a chair, reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of tea.

"If you can't be responsible and keep track of him, Tierney can send someone else." Achaius said, calmly. Finn kept a safe distance away from his father, knowing he was the most violent when he was calm.

"Grandfather knows I can look out for him. I have back home. Felan is just trying to be rebellious." Finn said.

"Felan has never been rebellious in his life. There is no reason why he would start now. We are here to find one person to satisfy Brenna." Achaius said. "He wouldn't be here any longer than necessary with his mother sick. If you don't find him, Finn..."

"I will! I will!" Finn said, going to the door, grabbing his keys.  
~  
Half an hour later, Felan woke up. he opened his eyes, slowly. His head rested in Cora's lap, Malia sitting on the floor, her back against the couch. Felan groaned and held his face. Malia turned and stood, Cora helping him sit up.

"Why does my face hurt?" Felan asked. Cora looked at Malia.

"Your sister punched you." Cora said. Felan sighed.

"Well, you were freaking out! You threw Cayla against the wall." Malia said. Felan looked up.

"What? no, I..." Felan looked at Cayla, who was curled up next to Derek. "Cayla, I'm so sorry. I don't remember anything. I blacked out."

"It's okay. Not my first time being thrown around a room." Cayla said, with a small smile. Felan sighed and stood.

"Last thing I remember is seeing my mum's name. Derek said she's dying?" Felan said, his eyes again filling with tears. Derek stood, along with Cayla.

"Come on. we found something we need to talk about." Derek said, going to the table. Felan nodded and followed them to the table.

"Where are the others? Scott, Stiles and them?" Felan asked.

"They went to get food." Cora said.

"Okay. these family trees never lie. Your mom _is_ dying, Felan." Derek said. "That we're certain of."

"What we're also certain of..." Cayla started. "Is this..."

Cora pulled Felan's family tree to them.

"This is your mother." Cora said. pointing to Brenna's name. "You should be right under her, if you're her son."

"I _am_ her son." Felan said.

"Which what doesn't make sense." Derek said. "Do you know a Janet O'Hare?"

"Yeah. She's my mum's niece." Felan said. Felan looked at his name. The name Felan O'Hare was dark red. Felan blinked.

"Why is it saying I'm dead?" He asked, confused.

"Under Janet O'Hare's name, it shows she had a child. Dorian O'Hare." Cora said. Felan looked at the name and saw it glowed gold.

"We found birth records." Derek said, pulling out more papers. "It says Dorian O'Hare died in childbirth with the mother."

"Janet never had kids? My mum said she was killed by hunters." Felan said.

"These trees never lie." Cora said. "If Brenna's son, Felan, died, and Janet's son Dorian didn't.."

"We think you're really Dorian O'Hare. When your mother died, Brenna must have known you were a Hale and took you and raised you to protect you." Cayla said.

"What about Peter seeing my mum?...Brenna..." Felan deflated.

"You said he visited her a lot?" Derek asked. Felan nodded. "Was it romantic or was he _just_ visiting?"

"I...I thought it was. He was always concerned and worried when he was there." Felan said.

"I think that was more being around O'Hare's..." Derek said.

"Derek." Cora said. "Look, Felan, Don't say anything to your family until we know for sure."

"We will figure this out, Felan. We promise." Cayla said. Felan nodded.

"Okay..." Felan sighed. "I need to go. Finn's been calling me all day."

"We'll see you tomorrow at school." Malia said, giving her brother a soft smile. Felan returned the smile and left.  
~  
Felan walked down the street, in a daze. He walked and walked, for what seemed like hours. Finn drove around town, searching for Felan. Finally, he spotted him.

"Felan!" Finn shouted out the window. Finn slowed as he caught up to him. "Felan. Damn it, where have you been?!"

Felan didn't answer him. Finn sighed and pulled up in front of him. Finn got out and went to him.

"Hey. Felan. Where the hell have you been? What are you doing out here?" Finn asked, grabbing his cousin's shoulders.

"Sorry. I...Needed to take a walk." Felan said. Finn looked over him.

"What's wrong with you, Fel?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Felan said. Finn sighed.

"Come on. Let's go back." Finn said. Finn led Felan back to the car. Felan got in and sat back, sighing. Finn got in and took off.

"Finn. What do you know about Janet?" Felan asked. Finn glanced at him.

"Janet O'Hare? Your mum's niece? What about her?" Finn asked.

"What do you know about her?" Felan asked. Finn shrugged.

"Dunno? She was the same age as your mum. Died in childbirth with her son." Finn said. "It was really sad, actually."

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Well, they were both pregnant. They went into labor at the same time. Grandfather thought there would be two more boys added to the pack, but Janet died. Hemorrhaged. The baby died a few hours later." Finn said. Felan nodded.

"Who was the father?" Felan asked.

"Of who? You or Janet's kid?"

"Both, I guess?" Felan said. Finn sighed.

"I don't know? I think it was rumored that Janet slept with a Hale. But someone from another pack came forward saying they were a father." Finn said. "Why are you so interested in who your dad is, all of a sudden?"

"I just am...I just wanted to know." Felan said. Finn sighed.

"Look, the Hales are a more...Noble family. We're Irish. We're more wild, undisciplined." Finn said.

"So, that's why we're feuding with them?"

"No. That reason is deeper and more personal, and that's all I know about it."

"Would Ach...?"

" _ **Do**_. _**Not**_. Bring any of this up with my father. Prodigal child or no, he will beat the living hell out of you. Do you understand me?" Finn said, almost shouting, with a serious expression.

"Fine. Whatever." Felan said, looking out the window.  
~  
A week passed, as the pack let Felan settle with the new information. Derek and Cora kept an eye on the O'Hares to make sure things stayed quiet. Cayla helped Malia control her wolf and soon, the two were near as inseparable as Cayla and Cora. As the days passed, Stiles and Cayla were forced to throw themselves together to work on their English project.

"Okay, so...What are we supposed to do?" Stiles asked, plopping down across from Cayla, in the library. Cayla looked up at him. She tossed a book toward him.

"The Scarlet Letter. I read through it and grabbed some quotes we could use." Cayla slid her notebook over to him. Stiles took it and read it.

"This is basically the entire screen play." Stiles said.

"It'll get it done quicker, won't it?" Cayla said. Stiles looked at her.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Stiles asked.

"You don't like me." Cayla stated, shrugging. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, well, you have us kissing in here..." Stiles said.

"I also have me slapping you after." Cayla said, smirking.

"Yeah. Okay. So..."

"I already asked Kira and Lydia to help out today. Kira will film, Lydia will direct." Cayla said. Stiles gave a chuckle.

"Someone's efficient." Stiles said.

"Yes, I am." Cayla said.

"So...We're doing this today?" Stiles asked. Cayla nodded.

"Yeah. Just to get it over with." Cayla said.

"Where are we going to find a space for this on such short notice?"

"Well, I can tell you Derek won't like seeing you kissing his little sister." Cayla said. "We can go to your house?"

Stiles sighed. "I mean, I guess. My dad's at the station all night." He said.

"Good. I'll see you after school." Cayla said. She grabbed her notebook and book and shoved it into her bag and stood.

"Whoa, that's it?" Stiles asked.

"Like you said...I don't like you." Cayla said, smirking. Stiles gave a slight smirk and Cayla wrinkled her nose, then left.  
~  
At the loft, Derek and Cora poured through the O'Hare family files. They looked while Cayla and Malia slept. They looked as Cayla left for school. They looked and looked and looked, but still ended up at a dead end. Finally, Derek got fed up and chucked the papers away.

"What are we missing?!" He shouted. Cora glanced at her brother.

"Derek, calm down. We'll find it." Cora said.

"We've been looking all night, Cora! We have evidence that the births and deaths were covered up, but it's speculation. If we go to Tierney with this, there is no way he will believe us." Derek said. Cora sighed.

"Look. we will find it. We just have to look somewhere else." Cora said.

"I still think Tierney knows. He wouldn't willingly abandon the old ways. He has to have the family trees and knows Felan is Dorian." Derek said. "If he does know, I want to know why he is keeping Felan safe."  
~  
After school, Stiles met Cayla, Kira and Lydia by Cayla's truck.

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Stiles said.

"Fine by me." Cayla said, climbing into her car. Lydia and Kira followed, as Stiles went to his Jeep, got in and pulled out of his spot. Cayla pulled out and followed Stiles.

"Wow. You two are almost as bad as him and Malia." Kira said. Lydia snickered.

"Seriously. Are you sure you don't like him?" Lydia asked. Cayla glanced at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cayla asked.

"It's textbook playground rules." Lydia said. "When boys are mean to girls, it means they like them."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be scene slapping Stiles today, so I think it's safe to say he won't like me after this, if he ever did in the first place." Cayla said. Kira and Lydia laughed.  
~  
At the house, both Stiles and Cayla parked and the group got out and went into the house.

"So, where exactly are we going to do this?" Stiles asked, dropping his bag by the door.

"Well, I'm storming out so I think we should just run lines and rehearse until we find a spot that feels right." Cayla said. Stiles shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess." He said.

"We can rehearse and do different angles to make sure it looks right?" Kira suggested, pulling out her camera.

"Sounds good." Cayla said. "Lydia, if you have any suggestions, feel free."

Cayla pulled out a stack of xeroxed papers, divided them, and handed a stack to Lydia and one to Stiles.

"Let's do this."  
~  
An hour and a half later, they were preparing for the first, and hopefully, last take.

"Okay, are we ready?" Cayla asked, looking at Kira, behind the camera. Kira checked over the camera then nodded.

"Yes." Kira said. Lydia nodded and looked over Kira's shoulder into the screen.

"Okay. And...Action!" Lydia shouted. Cayla and Stiles snapped into their roles.

"How could you!? You deceitful worm!" Cayla shouted, shoving clothes into a suitcase.

"It was not what you think! I can explain!" Stiles shouted, trying to stop her.

"It matters not! You lay in bed with another! I could forgive all else, but this had been a sin of passion, not of principle nor even purpose!" Cayla shouted, storming down the stairs and into Stiles' living room, Stiles following.

"You lose mind, woman! My sins of passion mean naught to what the love I bear for you is!" Stiles called.

"Love, whether newly born, or aroused from a death like slumber, must always create a sunshine, filling the heart so full of radiance, that it overflows upon the outward world!" Cayla shouted. "Yet, that no longer holds true for us."

"I have laughed, in bitterness and agony of heart, at the contrast between what I seem and what I am!" Stiles shouted back. He gave a frustrated sigh. "Please...do not leave. I will not lose you."

Cayla lingered a moment, staring at Stiles. "I am already lost." She stated plainly. She turned to leave the room, but Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Cayla, as rehearsed, was supposed to pull away immediately and slap Stiles. Instead, she slid her hands up his chest, gripping his collar, kissing him back. Cayla realized what she was supposed to have done, and pulled away, slapping Stiles. The two stood, staring at each other for a moment. Cayla wiped her mouth with two fingers then spoke her line.

"It is over. Your foolish misdeeds have lost you my love forever." She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She turned and walked out of the house.

"I...Cut! Cut!" Lydia shouted. Kira jumped and stopped recording.

"That's a wrap?" Kira asked, looking between Stiles and Lydia. Stiles sighed.

"I'll go talk to her. Thanks for helping" Stiles said. He walked out to find Cayla. Lydia gave a half wave and sighed.

"Just leave it here. Stiles can figure it out." Lydia said. Kira shrugged and set the camera down on the table. The two girls grabbed their bags and left.

Outside, Stiles didn't find Cayla, only her shoes and shirt sitting on the back porch. Stiles shook his head, picked up her shirt and sat in a chair, waiting for her.  
~  
2 hours, later, Stiles had fallen asleep in his chair. Cayla came up to the porch, a low growling as her teeth and claws disappeared. Stiles jumped and snorted, looking around. Cayla trudged up the porch stairs in her bra and jeans.

"Hey. Went for a run?" Stiles asked, yawning. Cayla tossed her hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips. Stiles sat up, cracking his back. "What?"

"Do you want to tell my big brother, Derek, you saw his baby sister shirtless, or shall I?" Cayla said, indicating her shirt he held in his hands.

"Oh!" Stiles jumped up and went to her. "Here. Sorry."

He handed her her shirt. Cayla took it and pulled it on. She gathered her hair to one side and bent down to pull her shoes on.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, moving closer.

"I have to go." Cayla said, cutting him off. Stiles blinked and gave a confused chuckle.

"Um...Okay? So, we're going to pretend that whole kiss thing didn't just happen?" Stiles asked, following Cayla as she went inside. "Cayla."

"There's nothing to pretend about. Nothing happened." Cayla said, grabbing her bag and slipping it over her head.

"Nothing happened? Nothing..." Cayla turned to him.

"I did it for an extra dramatic effect. There's nothing to talk about. Just drop it." Cayla said. She walked out of the house. Stiles shook his head and sighed. He picked up the camera and went to his room.  
~  
Cayla called Lydia and Kira on her way home, apologizing for disappearing and leaving them stranded. Both Lydia and Kira were, sympathetic, saying Scott was able to pick them up, and both asked what happened with the kiss. To the both of them, Cayla said the same thing she told Stiles.

At the loft, Malia searched through records with Derek and Cora. Cayla walked into the loft and dropped her bag.

"Hey." The trio called, not turning and giving small waves.

"Ah, yes. My favorite family. The Backs." Cayla said.

"Funny, Cai." Derek said, irritated. Cora glanced at him and smirked.

"Ignore him. He's just pissed about not finding anything." Cora said. Cayla sighed and went to the table, looking over the pages.

"Still nothing?" Cayla asked.

"Nope. Nothing. Nada. Zilch." Malia said.

"What's this?" Cayla asked, picking up a paper written in Gaelic.

"It's in Gaelic. Do you read Gaelic?" Derek asked. Cayla gave him a look.

"No...But Felan probably does." Cayla said.

"Is he here?" Cayla and Cora both smacked his head. "Sorry..."

Derek set the papers down and went to a chair, sitting down.

"Let's call Felan and see if he can translate it." Cayla said, going to Derek, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Why? We don't know if it even has anything to do with this. I'm not going to waste both our time." Derek said.

"Well aside from the fact that it has Felan and Dorian's name multiple times?" Cayla said, handing him the paper. Derek sat up and took the paper. "Why are you so wound up about this?"

"Ending a thousand year feud?" Derek said, glancing at his sister. Cayla made a face at him and began running her fingers through his hair. Derek looked over the paper and stood. "Call Felan."

Malia glanced at him then pulled her phone out, texting Felan.

"Derek." Cayla grabbed Derek and pulled him down, plucking the paper from his hands. "You need to relax. We can handle this."

"But I..."

"Derek, we can do this. You're getting too stressed." Cora said.

"Not a peep out of you." Cayla said, standing and going to the table. Derek sighed and sat back.  
~  
"Well?" Derek called from the couch. Cora and Cayla looked at him. Derek crossed his arms, pouting, slightly. Felan sighed.

"This doesn't make sense..." Felan said. "Janet tells my grandfather she is having a Hale's baby...and he says he knows."

"Your grandfather knows? Why would he protect you?" Cora asked.

"Thanks." Felan said, looking at her.

"You know what I mean. He's the alpha of your family. Your family is feuding with ours. There is no logical explanation why he would have protected you, had he known you were a Hale." Cora said. Felan shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know...I mean, all I know about Janet, is she was my mum's...Brenna's...niece and she was my grandfather's favorite It was even rumored that he was grooming her to be alpha one day." Cayla, Cora and Derek looked at each other. Felan looked up. "What?"

"Why was it only rumors?" Derek asked.

"Achaius was supposed to be alpha. Brenna is Tierney's oldest child. He had Achaius by another woman when Brenna's mum died." Felan said. "Achaius lost his powers to our pack's Druid. He gambled his and Finn's powers just before I was born."

"Does Tierney know Achaius is abusive?" Malia asked. Felan shook his head.

"No. Not that I know of anyway." Felan said. He gave a heavy sigh, then said, "So...I'm Janet's son? I'm really Dorian?"

"That's what it looks like." Cora said.

"We need to get Tierney stateside." Derek said, standing. "If he knows everything we know..."

"There has to be a reason he sent Felan here." Cora said.

"Dorian..." Felan said, softly. They looked at him. He looked up at them. "Well, I'm not really Felan...Felan is dead."

Malia felt something stir in her. She stalked over to Felan, grabbing his shoulders.

"Brenna's child died. Janet's child didn't. Your mother raised you, whether it was Brenna or Janet. Peter was your father, and you're my brother." Malia said, a small tear falling down her face. "Look, I...I've been where you are. I thought my family was my family. And I thought I had killed my own mother and sister. I mean I-I did...But just because I was adopted doesn't mean they weren't my mom, dad and sister. They're still my parents and you're still you, Felan."

Cayla and Cora were holding each other, small tears in their eyes, and smiles on their faces, while Derek watched, proudly, with a smile on his face. Felan smiled, slightly, and nodded. Malia smiled and the siblings embraced.

"Well...Now that we're all in agreeance..." Derek said.

"Derek!" Cora and Cayla shouted, glaring at their big brother. Malia and Felan broke apart and looked at him.

"Let's save the emotional moments for after we figure this whole mess out." Derek said. Cayla and Cora sighed and shook their heads.


	3. Tierney O'Hare

"Okay. So you kissed her. What's the big deal? It's just a scene." Scott said, helping Siles edit the video.

"That wasn't how we rehearsed it. Tell me you don't see something." Stiles said. Scott sighed.

"Why is it such a big deal? I thought you didn't like her in the first place?" Scott said.

"Well, I...I don't. She's Derek and Cora put together." Stiles said. "She's got Derek's attitude and snark."

Scott smirked and watched his best friend. "And Cora?"

Stiles glanced at Scott. "I said I didn't like her...Not that she wasn't attractive..."

Scott snickered.

"Let me see it again." Scott said. Stiles rewound the video and stopped just before the kiss. As Scott watched Cayla's reaction after the kiss, he saw Cayla's eye change, flashing red, ever so slightly.

"Stop it!" Scott shouted, moving closer. Stiles paused the video.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked. Scott went through the video, frame by frame. Cayla's red eyes burned bright in the still. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. But that looks like a significant reaction to me." Scott said, looking at Stiles. Siles watched the screen. "Stiles, do you like her? You wouldn't be concerned about it like this if you didn't."

"Stiles sighed. "I mean...I mean she's not horrible...I don't know.." He said, rubbing his face. Scott opened his mouth to say something else, but a loud crash sounded through the house, as the front door was kicked in, making the boys jumped. They turned and stood. Scott wolfed out while Stiles scrambled to put the camera away. He shoved it into his backpack and slipped it on.

"Stay here. Call Derek." Scott said, inching his way around the corner and slowly going downstairs.

"Jesus..." Stiles shut and locked the door, then back up to his window, pulling out his phone. He began to dial Derek, when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Stiles jumped and turned as Liam climbed through the window. "Jesus, Liam!"

"I pulled in and saw those guys kick in the door. Where's Scott?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. He left to look around." Stiles said. "I'm calling Derek."

Stiles dialed Derek and held his phone to his ear. Derek answered and Stiles filled him in. Liam listened at the door as more crashing and banging sounded.

"Some kid is there...And his dad? Ach...Achaius?" Liam whispered. "Wait. Wait..."

Stiles hung up and grabbed his trusty bat.

"Someone's coming!" Liam said, backing away from the door. Liam wolfed out and stood ready as the door shot open.

"Out the window! Go!" Scott shouted, barreling into the room. The two scrambled back. Stiles hauled open the window and the 3 climbed out, jumping off the roof. They landed and took off for Stiles' Jeep. A roar came from the house. The boys looked back, as they quickly climbed into the car, and saw a very angry Irishman glaring at them.

"Oh, my God." Stiles said, struggling to find his keys and start his car. Achaius shouted in Gaelic. Liam pulled out his phone and recorded him. "What are you doing?!"

"Maybe Felan can tell us what he's saying." Liam said.

"Stiles, just go!" Scott shouted.

"Hell, he left! Stiles, go! GO!" Liam shouted.

"Come on!" Stiles shouted, hitting his steering wheel. He turned the key in the ignition again.

The engine sputtered, then started. Stiles laughed, triumphantly. "Yes! Come on, my baby!"

Stiles shifted the car into gear and slammed on the gas, taking off down the street to Derek's loft.

~

At the loft, the 3 boys rushed into the loft, sliding the door shut and locking it. They leaned against it and slid to the floor, breathing heavily. The others turned and watched them, confused.

"Um...What are you doing?" Derek asked

"We just had to run for our lives from a psychotic Irish wolf!" Stiles shouted. Scott stood and helped Stiles and Liam up. Felan turned.

"What? What did he look like?" Felan asked. Liam went over to him, pulling out his phone. He showed Felan the video and Felan sighed. "Damnit."

"You know him?" Liam asked. Felan rubbed his face.

"It's my uncle. Achaius." Felan said.

"How did he find you?" Cayla asked, looking at the 3 boys.

"I don't know?" Scott said. "Me and Stiles were just editing a video and they kicked in my front door!"

"Your mom wasn't home was she?" Derek asked, concerned. Scott shook his head.

"No. Thank God." Scott said. "I called Kira on the way over. I told her to call Lydia and stay together."

"No. We ALL need to stay together. I've hung around with you all. He might not be able to heal or turn and crap...But he has his smell and strength. He can smell me 300 miles away if he wanted." Felan said.

"I'll call Kira and Lydia to come over here." Scott said.

"No, we need to go get them. Achaius won't stop and will do anything to get me back." Felan said. "He'll smell me out and find me."

"Not if we use peppermint oil." Cayla said.

"But what about the car? There's not enough." Cora said.

"You don't need a lot. I'll take care of it."

~

20 minutes later, Derek hung back with Scott, Liam and Cora, while Cayla, Malia, Stiles and Felan took Cayla's truck, going to get Kira and Lydia.

"Okay. Kira is at Lydia's already." Stiles said, hanging up his phone. Cayla nodded and pressed more on the gas.

"The others are going to be okay right?" Malia asked.

"4 wolves? 2 of them Hales? Yeah. They're good." Cayla said. Cayla made her way to Lydia's. She parked and honked the horn. When the girls didn't come out, they got worried. "I'm going in."

"Me too. You can't go in alone. Not if Achaius is in there..." Felan said.

"I'm going too." Malia said. The 3 got out.

"That's fine. I'll just stay here." Stiles said. Cayla looked at him.

"If you want to come, then come on." Cayla said. Stiles quickly got out and they went to Lydia's door, knocking lightly. "Lydia? Kira."

Felan sniffed the air and immediately wolfed out. "He's here." Felan said. Cayla let her claws and fangs extend and cracked her neck. Malia did the same and she pushed on the door and it swung open. Felan let out a small growl and they made their way through the house.

"Where are they?" Stiles asked. Cayla caught a scent and followed it, the others following her.

"Where are you...?" Stiles started. Cayla shushed him as they neared Lydia's bedroom. The door was shut and locked.

"Achaius is in there." Felan said, quietly.

"Back up." Cayla said. the other 3 backed away as Cayla shifted. a growl formed in the back of her throat, her eyes turning red. She shouted and kicked in the door. They all rushed in and found Kira and Lydia tied to chairs and Achaius sitting on Lydia's bed. Felen squeezed his way to the front.

"Achaius...Let them go." He said. Stiles stood protectively in front of Cayla and Malia. "This is ridiculous. They have nothing to do with this."

"My, dear, dear, sweet nephew." Achaius said, giving a light chuckle. He looked up then stood, a knife in his hand.

"Holy..." Stiles shifted, pushing the girls back, slightly.

"Achaius. You don't need to do this." Felan said.

"Oh, but I do." Achaius went to Lydia and held the knife to her throat. Lydia whimpered and struggled against her bonds. "The only question, is should I kill the banshee or the fox first?"

Cayla growled at Achaius.

"You don't need to kill anyone, Achaius!" Felan shouted. Achaius smirked. Cayla shifted, pulling out a small handgun from her waistband. Malia watched her as she loaded a round of silver bullets into it.

"What are you doing?" Malia whispered.

"What I have to...Get down." Cayla said. She acted fast. Cocked the gun and shifted into a good position, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Felan took his chance and charged at the girls, pulling them down and away from Achaius. The bullet hit Achaius in the shoulder and he let out a roar as he fell back. Stiles helped Felan untie the girls.

"Go to the car!" Calya called.

"No, come with us!" Stiles called back.

"Stiles! Go!"She growled. Cayla rushed to Achaius, Malia by her side, and wrapped a silver chain around his neck. Achaius roared in pain as the silver burned his skin. "Get up."

Cayla barred her teeth at him and hauled him off the ground.

"Cayla..." Malia warned.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt him...Much." Cayla said. "Trust me when I say, you'll live to regret this."

Cayla punched Achaius so hard, he flew backwards into the wall. Cayla sighed and went to him.

"Malia, help me." She said.

"To do what?!" Malia asked. Cayla sighed and looked at her.

"Help me?" Malia sighed and went to her, helping Cayla drag Achaius out of the house.

~

Achaius woke, tied to a steel beam. He fought his restraints but to no avail.

"Don't waste your energy." Cayla said, squatting a few feet in front of him. Achaius looked at her and growled. Cayla smirked. "Little wolf."

Cayla stood.

"You bitch! Let me go and give me my nephew!" He shouted.

"I'm thinking no. Once we get Tierney here, we'll hand you over to him to deal with." Cayla said.

"You think my son won't come save me, you stupid She-wolf!?" Achaius laughed.

"Think again, Father." Finn said, stepping into the light. Achaius' face fell.

"Finn...What are you doing with these Hales?!" Achaius spat.

"You're my father. And I would never turn my back on family." Finn said. Achaius began to smile again. "But you are no longer family. Grandfather knows what you've done. You'll soon face the wrath of an angry Irish wolf."

Finn turned and walked out.

"You've turned my son against me!" Achaius shouted, thrashing around.

"You've done that yourself! An abused child will turn anywhere for the love and affection not given by the parents." Cayla said. "Try all you want to break free, but those chains are pure silver.” Achaius snarled at Cayla.

"See you on the other side." Cayla said, turning and walking out.

~

Cayla walked out of the steel mill. Stiles hung out of the passenger window, while Malia sat on the hood of the truck, Felan on the roof. Finn sat in the back of the truck, the back hatch open. As Cayla walked out, Stiles perked up.

"Well?" He asked. The others turned and jumped off the truck.

"He's fine. I didn't touch him." Cayla said, holding up her hands and rounding the car and climbing in. "Let's get back to the loft."

The others piled into the car and Cayla took off.

~

When the group got back to the loft, Cora patched up Lydia's neck.

"I'll kill him." Derek said, pacing the room.

"Derek, calm down. She's okay." Cora said.

"What happened?" Scott asked, keeping a tight, protective arm around Kira. Just before Lydia answered, Cayla and the others walked in. They all glanced at them before going back to Lydia.

"Cayla shot Achaius and when he fell back, his knife cut me." She said. Derek stopped and turned to his baby sister.

"You what?!" Derek shouted. Cayla stopped, blinked, then looked at Lydia.

"Thank you." She said with a sarcastic smile. the others went around her and sat on the couch. Cayla sighed and continued down the stairs. "I hit him in the shoulder with a silver bullet to take him down."

"Cayla, you're not a wild alpha anymore! You can't be so aggressive like this!" Derek shouted. Cora turned.

"Derek!" She shouted. Cayla's eyes burned red.

"You don't know what I went through, Derek. I was too young to go through what I did. I did what I had to, to protect myself and my pack. Sorry if I care about my pack and will do anything to protect it!" Cayla shouted, storming past Derek, intentionally slamming her shoulder into him.

"Cayla!" Derek called after her. Cora stood as Cayla walked out onto the balcony.

"Derek. Stop." Cora said, following her sister. Derek sighed and rubbed his face.

"She's right you know." Malia said. Derek turned to her. "I can see the wild in her, I see me...But she's trying to get away from it. Back to who she used to be. You need to give her time, Derek. And help her. You helped me."

Derek sighed.

"Give her time, Derek." Scott said.

"I know." Derek said. Felan raised a hand, slightly.

"Um, distraction? My cousin, Finn..." Felan said. The group turned and Finn's eyes turned blue in fear.

"How-how many of you are Hales?" Finn asked.

"Me, my sisters..." Derek said, indicating Cora and Cayla outside. "Then Malia and Felan."

Finn shot off the couch, away from his cousin.

"WHAT?!" Finn shouted. Felan sighed and rubbed his face.

"I hadn't told him yet!" Felan said.

"You-You're not a Hale! You're an O'Hare!" Finn said. Felan stood.

"Yes, I am, Finn. Peter Hale is my father. Malia is my sister." Felan said. He began to say more, but Stiles moved to him, quickly, pulling him back next to him.

"Slow down there, wolfie. Too much information at one time." Stiles said, patting his shoulder.

"Okay." Derek crossed the room and stood between the two. "Let's calm down. Finn, we will explain everything, but you need to be calm."

"Be calm? Be-Be calm!? My cousin is a Hale!" Finn shouted.

"Half!" Felan shouted. "I'm still an O'Hare. I..."

Felan looked at Malia. Malia nodded and smiled at him. Felan looked at Finn.

"I'm still me." He said. Finn rubbed his hands over his face.

"How...How is this even possible?! Brenna is the daughter of the O'Hare alpha! She'd never sleep with a Hale!" Finn said. Felan glanced around at the group. Finn looked up and sighed.

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me there's more..."

"There is..." Felan looked at Stiles. Stiles patted his shoulder in a gesture of good luck and walked away, going back to sit in his chair. Felan turned back to his cousin. "Brenna isn't my mother. She raised me, called me her son. But she didn't give birth to me."

"Yes, she did. I might have only been 4, but I remember it. I saw Brenna holding you after you were born." Finn said.

"Finn. Come here." Derek said, clapping his shoulder and going to the table. Finn sighed and followed the oldest Hale. Derek unrolled the O'Hare family tree. "This is the O'Hare family tree. It has every birth and death going back at least 100 years."

"Yeah. I've seen it. Tierney has one." Finn said.

"Have you ever really looked at it?" Derek asked. Finn shook his head.

"No. No one is ever allowed to see it." Finn said. Derek gave a short laugh.

"That explains a lot." Derek said. "There's a reason, Finn."

Derek pointed to Tierney's first wife.

"That's Brenna's mum. She was killed by a hunter." Finn said.

"Right. When a new wolf is born, their name is written in white. When they are in training, it's gold. When they mature, black. When they die..." Derek looked at Finn.

"It's red." Finn said. Derek nodded and moved lower on the tree.

"This is Brenna and Janet and their kids. Janet's name is in red." Derek said. Finn nodded.

"Janet is dead." Finn stated. Derek looked at Scoot and Felan, silently telling them to come to the table. Derek put a hand on Finn's shoulder as the two came to stand on either side.

"Finn...Look at Janet’s son, Dorian." Derek said, gently. Finn looked at Dorian's name, staring up at him in burning gold. Finn tensed.

"Dorian died with Janet...His name should be red." Finn said.

"It's gold, Finn. Felan is still training...Felan is Janet's son. That's the reason Tierney didn't allow anyone to look at the tree. Because whoever did, would question why it is saying Felan is dead." Derek said. "Felan is Dorian. Tierney is protecting Felan, we just don't know why."

"Is that why you called Tierney?" Finn asked, his voice calm.

"Yes. If Felan is the child of a Hale and an O'Hare...He's the key to ending a thousand year old feud. This is life-changing, Finn." Derek said, squeezing his shoulder, gently. Finn pushed Derek's hand off his shoulder and glared at him. Scott and Felan moved to restrain him, but Derek stopped them. "Finn..."

"You're telling me that my grandfather has lied to our entire family for years, and you expect me to just accept it?" Finn said, his voice shaking with anger and tears. Felan moved closer to his cousin.

"Finn." Felan said, softly.

"No. Don't, Felan. This...I...You..." Finn struggled to find the right words, any words. Instead, he shook his head and left the loft.

"Finn!" Felan called, starting to follow his cousin. Scott grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Let him take a walk. We'll go check on him later." Scott said. Felan sighed.

"Okay, everyone, let's settle down." Derek said. "Scott, take the girls home."

"No. We have to stay together. Achaius..." Felan started.

"Achaius is chained up." Malia said. "He's not going anywhere. He's locked up in silver chains."

"He won't care. He is the living embodiment of vendetta." Felan said. "He'll do whatever it takes..."

"So...Sleepover at Derek's?" Stiles asked. Everyone turned to look at him. Out of nowhere, Malia slammed a pillow into Stiles' face, knocking him back on the couch. Stiles groaned and held his face, while Malia smirked and hugged the pillow, proudly.

"Happy?" Derek asked. Malia sighed, content, and nodded.

"Yes." Malia said, smiling.

~

2 hours later, Derek and Cora had made make shift beds for the other 5, while Lydia and Malia brought up Malia's mattress to be part of the mess. Everyone had fallen asleep, except for Cayla and Stiles. Face still hurting and worrying about a broken nose, Stiles laid in his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling. Finally, in an attempt to clear his head, he went out onto the balcony, where Cayla still was. Stiles walked out, rubbing his face, and jumped when he looked up. Cayla glanced at him.

"Hey." Cayla said, quietly.

"Hey." Stiles said, confused. Cayla flipped her hair over her shoulder and hugged her legs to her chest, as she sat on the ledge, overlooking the town. Stiles sighed, lightly, and leaned on the ledge, next to her. Cayla rested her head on her knees, small tears falling down her face. Cayla sniffed and wiped her face. Stiles looked over at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said curling into herself tighter. Stiles stood straight and moved closer to her, tugging her arms down.

"No, you're not. What is it?" Stiles prodded, gently. Cayla fought him for a moment, but she felt the warmth in his strong hands and heard the gentleness in his voice. Slowly, she uncurled and looked at him, flipping her bangs out of her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks and Stiles wiped her face, gently, with his thumb as she turned to sit facing him. "Cayla."

"It's nothing." She said, wiping her face, sniffing and looking away.

"Obviously, it's nothing. If you're upset like this?" Stiles said, watching her. Cayla stayed silent.

"I'm not the bad guy, here, Cayla. I'm just trying to help..."

Cayla sighed. "It's...Everything. I lost my family so young...I was thrown into a life I didn't want. I became this..Wild...Savage...Beast!" She shouted. "I learned to do things that Hales just don't do. We aren't savage like this. Derek is ashamed of me...How I act, the things I do...I know he is."

Tears streamed down her face.

"Whoa, whoa. Cayla, you know that's not true!" Stiles said, moving closer and sliding his hands over her arms. Cayla sniffed, choking on a sob and shook her head. Stiles wiped her face, gently. "Believe me when I say this, Cayla. None of us has ever seen him as happy as the day you showed up. Not even with Cora. You're his baby sister."

Stiles wiped her face and cupped a cheek, briefly, before sliding his hands down her bare arms, to rest on her waist.

"If I had siblings, and I was as close to them as you are, lost them then got them back? One of them extremely successful, powerful? I'd be so proud." Stiles said, softly. He gave her a small, soft smile. "He IS proud of you, Cayla. But he's still Derek. He's...Well..."

"Derek." They said together, giving a light chuckle.

"Yeah. He can be a pain." Cayla said, wiping her eyes. She sighed and rested her hands on Stiles' shoulders and looked up at him. She had opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. Stiles saw her eyes flash red, for a brief moment, before she bit her bottom lip, slowly sliding her hands down to his chest. Stiles slowly took a few steps closer, inserting himself between her legs. Cayla slid a hand up and around, to thread her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hands slid around her waist to the small of her back. Their faces got closer and closer, the distance between their lips closing rapidly. Cayla stuttered in her movements, pulling back slightly.

"I-I don't know about this..." She said, her voice low.

"Tell me to stop...And I'll stop." He said, his voice as loud. A small smirk crept across his face, then hers. Again their lips inched closer.

Their lips met and a passion stirred in them as they never felt before. Stiles gently slid his lips over hers, the kiss soft at first. It grew more powerful as the kiss deepened, the pair inhaling as they continued. Cayla slowly slid her hands to cup Stiles' face, then switched hands, one on his chest the other tangled in the mess he called his hair. Stiles slid a full arm around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the ledge, his other hand traveling up her back to hold the back of her head.

They continued to kiss for a moment or two longer before they broke apart. They looked at each other, then smiled, giving soft chuckles, their arms sliding around one another. Stiles pressed his face into her neck and Cayla nuzzled his hair. Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled her scent as Cayla closed her eyes for a brief moment before she opened them again to see their reflection in the window. Her eyes adjusted and she saw they were being watched.

"Oh, sh..." Cayla pushed Stiles away, jumping down from the ledge. Confused, Stiles followed her gaze and turned to see Malia staring at them, hurt and anger on her face and in her icy blue eyes.

"Oh, hell..." The two hurried inside as Malia pulled on her clothes and left the loft.

"Malia!" Cayla whisper-shouted as she chased her cousin down the hall.

"Back off, Cayla!" Malia shouted. Cayla growled and rushed at her, grabbing her arm. Malia growled and turned on her, shoving her back. Cayla flew back, slamming into Stiles. He caught her and slammed against the wall. Stiles groaned as Cayla helped him up.

"Malia!"

"How dare you, Cayla!?" Malia shouted.

"What's the issue here?!" Cayla shouted back.

"You know how I feel about him, Cayla! You know! I told you just last week and you stab me in the back like this?!"

"What is she talking about?" Stiles asked, holding his lower back.

"Stiles, go inside." Cayla said, shoving him back into the loft and sliding the door shut. Malia turned and hurried down and out of the building. "Malia!"

Cayla grabbed Malia's arm. Malia grabbed Cayla's arm and flipped her into the side of the building.

"We're supposed to be family! You betrayed me, Cayla!" Malia shouted, wolfed out. Cayla picked herself out of the rubble, wolfed out as well.

"You honestly think I planned this?! You think I knew you were watching and said, 'Oh, this will piss her off'!" Cayla shouted back.

"Maybe not, but you knew how I felt about him!" Malia snarled at her cousin.

"So you're blaming me for him seducing me?!" Malia growled and lunged at Cayla. Cayla threw Malia into the side of Derek's car, but Malia kept a hold on her cousin, taking her with her. They dropped onto the ground, biting, kicking and scratching. Cayla kicked Malia off her and away. The two picked themselves up and charged each other again. Cayla grabbed Malia's throat, turned, and pinned her to the wall. Malia snarled and snapped at her. Cayla tightened her grip on her throat, snarling at her, and lifting her off the ground.

"Cayla!" Derek shouted behind her. Derek charged his sister, tackling her to the ground. Malia dropped and gasped for air. Derek and Cayla growled and snarled at each other as they rolled around, trying to regain the upper hand. Finally, her brother on his back, Cayla gripped his throat, squeezing his windpipe shut. Derek gasped and choked for air. The others all had thoughts on prying her off, but if she was able to take down Derek, they worried what she could do to them.

Held back by Scott and Liam, Cora screamed and begged for her sister to stop. An intensity burned in Cayla's eyes, the likes of which Derek had never seen. Cayla snarled at her brother, still gripping his throat. Derek began to lose consciousness, and with his last conscious breath, he spoke his sister's name, softly.

"Cayla." One word, and the fold of wild rage that blinded her was ripped away. She looked down, and not only saw her brother's throat beneath her claws, but just as in her forest vision, the Derek she knew as a child stared back at her. Cayla released him and scrambled away from him. Derek gasped and coughed as Cora rushed to him, helping him sit up.

"Derek..." Cora said, concern filling her voice. Tears formed in Cayla's eyes as she realized what she had done.

"Derek...I...I..." Everyone turned to look at the younger Hale. Cayla stood, slowly, staying silent. Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry."

Without hesitation, Cayla bolted for the woods, running fast and far away from them.

"Cai..." Cora started. Tears spilled as she watched her sister's form grow smaller. Cora and Malia helped Derek up. Derek grabbed Malia's shoulder, making her jump. She looked up at him.

"Malia...What happened?" Derek asked. Malia was eager to betray Cayla as she betrayed her, but as she glanced at Stiles, she thought twice.

"I provoked her...It was stupid...It's my fault." Malia said.  Derek sighed and nodded. Cora helped Derek to the door.

"What about Cayla?" Liam asked.

"She's a Hale. She'll be okay for a night." Derek said, going inside.

"Cayla needs to be alone. She's always been like this, even as a kid." Cora said, glancing at the group and following Derek up to the loft. The others slowly followed. As Malia turned to go in, Stiles stopped her grabbing her arm, gently.

"Um, I think we need to talk." He said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Malia said, ripping her arm away and turning.

"This is a petty jealousy, Malia." Stiles said. Malia stopped. "You're clinging to a hope that I'll want you back and we will live happily ever after! After living here in Beacon Hills the last few years, I've accepted there's no happily ever after. There's just happy for the time being."

Malia turned and looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Malia." Stiles said, going around her.

"And what are you expecting to have with Cayla?" Malia asked, coldly. Stiles held his hands out, briefly, as he sighed and turned.

"I don't know? Some sense of happiness? Stability?" Stiles said, looking at her. "Whatever I want or get from a relationship with her is none of your business. Stop acting like a child and let go of this jealousy."

Stiles turned and went back up to the loft. Malia growled and roared at Stiles' back and walked out of the building. She paced for a while, trying to calm herself. Finally, Malia turned to where Cayla bolted off. She took a moment before taking off after her.

~

Early the next morning, Derek stood on the balcony, leaning on the ledge, looking out. Cora stood in the doorway, watching her brother.

"She's not the same..." derek said, knowing Cora stood behind him.

"Being separated and traumatized the way she was will do that to you." She said. Derek sighed and looked at her.

"Is this my fault, Cora? I wasn't patient enough with her. I was so wound up with the whole Felan thing..." Cora went to her brother, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face. Derek hugged his sister tight.

"This isn't your fault, Derek. I never should have left her. I should have taken her with me. She never would have met Kali and become a wild alpha." Cora looked at her brother and cupped his face. "She's a Hale...But all those years of being wild has tainted her heart. She needs our help, Derek."

Derek nodded. "I know. I know." He sighed. "Let's go find her. Go get Malia. The 3 of us will look for her and Felan can take whoever to look for his cousin."

"Malia hasn't been here all night. She's gone." Cora said. "She probably went to look for Cayla."

"Alright. Alright. Let's get going then."

~

Malia immediately went to look for Cayla at the burned out Hale house. She gingerly stepped into the house, looking around.

"Cayla? Cayla." Malia called. When she didn't receive an answer, she explored further into the house. "Cayla."

"Go away." Cayla's voice called from down the hall. Malia followed her nose and found her curled up on and old burned out bed, clutching a charred wolf stuffed animal. Cayla looked up at her cousin, slowly, her face stained with old tears and eyes rubbed red. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I came to find you." Malia said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why? Derek and Cora won't want me back. Not after what I did..." Cayla said, her voice breaking.

"How do you know that?" Malia asked. Cayla shot off the bed, getting in Malia's face.

"I almost killed my brother! I almost killed you! I'm no better than Peter! I'm no longer a Hale, just a wild alpha!" She screamed, shoving her fist through the blackened wall and tore it down. Malia didn't move, or even flinched.

"And I forgive you for that. I overreacted and acted out of jealousy. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have done what you did to Derek...Im sorry." Malia said. Calya stepped back and gave a soft scoff.

"You might have...But Derek won't. I nearly killed him. He was so proud that I became an alpha and became disappointed at how I am now. I'm not a Hale...Just another savage, wild alpha." Cayla turned, going back to the bed. Malia went to her cousin, crossing her legs under he as she sat next to her.

"That's not true, Cayla. You're not wild or savage. I can see the passion in you. The passion for your family, your pack." Malia said, softly. Cayla wiped her face. "Cayla, I'm serious. You love and care so deeply, it's easy to forgive you."

"I almost killed my brother, Malia." Cayla said, tears sliding down her face.

"But you didn't." Malia sighed. "I killed my mother and sister. I felt so guilty and so ashamed, that I was a coyote for 8 years until Scott and Stiles found me. Cayla, let's go back. Please. Derek will forgive you."

"I-I can't, Malia! I can't!" Cayla covered her face and sobbed. Malia slid her arms around her, hugging her tight.

"You can and you will." Malia said, forcefully. Malia stood, pulling Cayla with her. "Come on. We are going back."

Malia turned and stopped, growling. Cayla came to stand by her side, her claws and fangs appearing. A figure stood in the doorway, head down and old, wrinkled hands grasping a cane. Cayla pushed past Malia, standing defensively in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cayla demanded, her eyes burning red. The figure raised its head and red eyes stared back at them. Almost instantly, Cayla dropped her head in respect. The other alpha did the same before stepping into the light. The man was old, wrinkled skin, hair white as frickin' Christmas. He had an air about him that told the girls he was a well seasoned alpha. All at once, they knew who he was.

"Tierney O'Hare." Cayla said.

"The one and only." The old man said, a polite smile dancing across his face and a thick Irish accent breaking through. "Logh dom...You are both Hales, are you not?"

"We are." Cayla said, her head held high. Tierney chuckled.

"Stand down, milis, mac tire óg. I will not harm either of you." Tierney said.

"Then why are you here?" Cayla asked. Tierney held out his hands, briefly, and said, "I was called here. Was I not?"

"Not by me. My brother." Cayla said. Tierney shifted and watched her.

"You're an alpha, are you not?"

"Yes. I am."

"And you are your family's alpha, correct?" Cayla shifted.

"No...No...I was alpha of a different pack..." Cayla said. Tierney shifted.

"Then you are not a Hale?" He asked.

"I am. After...The fire..." Cayla said, indicating the burnt room they stood in. "I lost my sister when we ran. Another pack picked me up."

"Then who is your family alpha?" Tierney asked.

"I...Suppose it's me...Derek gave up his status to..."

"He gave up his alpha status?" Tierney asked, shocked.

"...To save Cora. You may think us Hales are wild and savage, but we care about our own and will give up anything to save one another." Cayla said, straightening. Tierney nodded, impressed.

"No one in my family has ever given up their alpha status for anyone." Tierney said, deep respect in his voice. "Now. I was summoned. Shall we meet the rest of the Hale clan and see my grandsons."

Cayla nodded and glanced at Malia, then Tierney stepped aside, holding his arm out in front of him, letting the girls go first.

~

3 hours Derek and Cora trekked around, trying to track Cayla. Unfortunately, for them, Cayla got a hold of peppermint oil. After realizing this, the two Hales quit the search, praying their sister would come back soon. Felan had more luck finding Finn. Derek and Cora walked into the loft and saw Finn, alone, leaning by the window, watching everyone. Stiles looked up as they came in.

"Did you find them?" He asked.

"Them?" Cora asked, confused.

"Cayla and Malia?" Stiles said.

"What about Malia? She's back by now isn't she?" Stiles shook his head.

"No. She's been gone as long as Cayla has. We haven't heard anything from her since last night." Scott said. Derek sighed.

"Damn it. Let's go, Cora."  Derek said. Finn, suddenly perked up, as well as Felan. Derek blinked and looked at them. "What are you doing?"

"Grandfather." They said, together, standing and bowing. The group looked at each other, confused. The door to the loft slid open and Cayla and Malia walked in. Derek and Cora turned and sighed, relieved.Derek rushed to her and Cayla flinched and moved away. Derek stopped, confused. Cora tugged on his arm, pulling him to the side.

"Not now." She whispered. Derek nodded and watched his baby sister.

"What's wrong with them?" Stiles asked, pointing to Finn and Felan, who were still bowing. Derek and Cora turned.

"Finn? Felan? Hello?" Cora called. Derek took a few steps down the stairs to go over to them, when they heard the slow clicking of a cane and boots on the floor in the hallway. Everyone turned as Tierney O'Hare walked into the loft. He came to stand at the top of the stairs, his cane grasped in both hands in front of him.

"Rise, my sons." Tierney said. Finn and Felan stood straight. Tierney surveyed the group, then sighed. "Well, well. An alpha and his beta, a kitsune, a banshee, and...a human. Interesting pack you have here."

"Tierney O'Hare." Derek said. Tierney turned to him, looked him over and smiled.

"Derek? Derek Hale, my word. Look how you've grown. The last time I saw you, you were but a babe in your mother's arms." He said, smiling. Derek cleared his throat.

"Right, well...uh, this is..."

"Scott McCall." Tierney said. Scott blinked.

"You know who I am?" Scott asked, surprised. Tierney chuckled and tapped his cane, lightly.

"I am the oldest living wolf, my son. I know about every new wolf, including your beta, Liam Dunbar, correct?" Liam nodded. "Yes. I know. Especially about the ones who become true alphas. I must say I am impressed at such a young wolf, like yourself, is a true alpha. You have made quite the scandal in our community." Tierney said. "Defeating Deucalion. Becoming a true alpha. Killing Peter Hale..."

"Speaking of..." Derek said, stepping in. "That's the reason I called you."

Felan slowly walked over and bit his lip.

"Grandfather...Peter Hale is my father. I'm Janet's son. Not Brenna's...I'm a Hale." He said, cautiously. Tierney watched his grandson and shifted.

"Yes. I know." Tierney said. Felan blinked.

"You know?" Felan asked. Tierney nodded.

"Why are you protecting him? He's a Hale. Our families have hated each other for years." Derek said. Tierney turned and looked at him

"Would you rather me have killed him at birth and lost both my boys?" Tierney asked. Derek sighed.

"That's not what I meant..."

"I know what you meant." Tierney took a long sigh. "I protected him out of a promise I once made."

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Finn asked, moving to stand beside Felan. Tierney shifted.

"Let us sit." Tierney said, gesturing to the couch. Finn and Felan helped their grandfather to the couch, sitting beside him. Derek sat in one of the chairs, Cora on the arm, while Scott sat in the other, Kira in his lap and Liam behind them. Lydia sat, perched, at the end of Derek's bed, Malia on the floor in front of her. Cayla went down the stairs and stood next to Stiles behind the couch.

"What promise did you make, Grandfather?" Felan asked.

"Many years ago, when I was in my 20's, I had a baby with a woman...She was the alpha of the Hale family." Tierney said. The group turned to Derek, Cora and Cayla.

"What? No. That's not possible. We would have known about it!" Derek said.

"No. No one knew. We bribed our Druid's to strike the birth from our family trees. At the time, our union was utterly and completely forbidden. Even as the alpha of our families if we were found out, we would have been killed."

"Well, what happened to the baby?" Cayla asked.

"Alas, the child died. My boy lived for 10 months before Cassandra's brother found us with him. He flew into a rage, killing the boy and Cassandra. In my grief, I killed him. As Cassandra died in my arms, I made a promise to her before the gods, that if a Hale and O'Hare had a child together again, I would protect the child with my life." Tierney said. The girls all had tears in their eyes, Kira snuggled into Scott's side, Derek holding Cora, Lydia and Malia holding each other, and Cayla stifling her sobs.

"And Janet?" Liam asked.

"I found Peter and my niece together. They were terrified at the discovery. I told them I was not angry and allowed them to be together. Janet came to me when she found out she was pregnant, but she was petrified that Achaius knew about her and Peter."

"What?! Father knew?!" Finn shouted. Tierney clasped Finn's hand.

"Socair, my son. Yes. Your father knew. It was why he tempted fate and our Druid with your powers. He wanted to become more powerful than Brenna and Janet in order to become alpha when I died. I knew the pregnancy would claim Janet's life and that of Brenna's son. Near the end of their pregnancies, the signs became clear. I would only allow myself and our Druid in the birthing room with them, in order for the switch to be kept secret. When I saw Felan, I knew he would be the key to end this feud. I told Brenna to teach him our ways and the Hale ways. It pained my heart to see him grow to despise Hales, but I knew it had to be done in order to preserve the secret and be above suspicion ."

"And Peter coming to see my m...Brenna?" Felan asked.

"When Janet died, I made contact with him. I told him Janet was gone and his son was alive and well. I didn't tell him how Janet died, so he assumed she was killed because their union was discovered. Overcome with guilt, he begged me to allow him to see you. The moment he held you, he didn't want to leave you. He loved your mother and he loved you." Tierney said. As Malia listened to Tierney talk about how much her father loved his son, she got angry. "Socair, my dear."

Tierney turned to Malia and Malia shifted, her body tensing.

"Your father knew nothing of your existence. I assume he discovered you before his death. Many months had passed since we last saw him. I heard of his death and kept it hidden from Felan, telling Brenna she must send him here to look for Peter. I told her, he needed to know his family." Tierney said. "You all have every right to be angry at me, Hales. But had anything gone any different, we might not be here right now."

"If he was so happy to have a child, why didn't he think he might have other kids?!" Malia snapped, standing.

"I make no excuses for your father...But you met him, Malia. Felan didn't. Let us put things into perspective, shall we, my dear?" Tierney said, watching her. Malia narrowed her eyes at the old man, growling, then stormed out of the loft. Tierney shook his head and sighed. "If your mother had tracked with the family tree, she would have known about Malia and Felan from the moment they were born."

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Cora asked.

"Janet begged me to keep her relationship with Peter a secret. Only the 3 of us, Brenna and our Druid knew." Tierney said. Lydia straightened.

"Talia DID know about her. Malia." She said. Everyone looked at her. Lydia looked up. “Talia's claws. Peter asked me to use them to find a memory she took from him. Peter knew about Malia and so did Talia."

"Don't tell Malia that..." Liam said. Lydia gave him a look.

"Anyway..." Lydia said. "So you know Felan is a Hale, we know why you hid it from him and protected him...So we're all good."

"Not quite..." Tierney said. He tapped his cane and stood. "I sent Felan and Finn alone. Achaius was not supposed to be here. I have never let him alone with Felan. He was furious that I began to groom Felan to replace me as alpha."

"So why was he here? He said you sent him to look after us from Hales." Felan said. Tierney shook his head.

"No. He went so he could put your life in danger and 'try' to save you and come out the hero and replace me. Achaius is my son, and I love him...But he is never to be trusted. There were reasons behind me choosing Janet over both Brenna and Achaius." He said. "And now that I know what he has done to you, Finnick..."

Finn shifted and looked away.

"We do not hurt or kill our own, unprovoked or without good reason. Achaius will be put to death for his crimes against the family." Tierney said. "Now we just have to find him."

"Actually..." Cayla said. Tierney turned to her. "I...Kind of have him chained up with silver chains in a steel mill across town."

Cayla gave a light smile and bit her lip. Tierney raised an eyebrow and smiled, impressed.

"Truly? You managed to subdue him." Tierney nodded. "You truly are a magnificent alpha, Cayla Hale."

Cayla smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Let us go to him, then, shall we?" Tierney said, gesturing to the door.

~

Cayla, Felan, Derek, Cora and Tierney piled into Cayla's truck and drove to the steel mill. When they arrived and walked in, they found blood on the floor and bloodied chains abandoned. Tierney sighed and shook his head.

"My son was never good at staying put." Tierney said.

"No. Those were pure silver chains! There was no way he could have gotten out of them!" Cayla shouted.

"When he is angry enough, there is nothing that can stand in his way." Tierney said. Cayla sighed. "No matter, my child. We shall find him."

Tierney turned and walked out. Cayla growled and kicked the chains across the room.

"Cayla, we will find him." Cora said.

"Yeah, well, we can just add this to my list of screw ups." Cayla said, turning, looking at Derek, then stormed out. Derek held out his hands and looked at Cora. Cora shook her head.

"Still not the time, Derek." She said, following her sister out. Derek sighed and followed as well.

~


End file.
